


Daddy's Guest

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Het, Human, Kissing, Making Out, Masochism, Mutant, Mutant Powers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron decides to spice things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eclipse was nervous. And it wasn't because of the skimpy outfit she was wearing either. It was an incredibly short purple skirt with a tight white and practically see-through shirt that had "Daddy's Little Girl" on it. She also had these striped white and light purple socks on that came up a bit past her knees. She wasn't wearing a bra, so her breasts were quite prominent underneath her shirt and she was just wearing some pink boy short underwear. Her hair was also up in braided pigtails and she had taken off her make-up earlier. She was so used to wearing these slutty outfits that it was almost normal for her to be wearing them around the house.  
  
What she wasn't used to though is Megatron telling her to dress up like this and then wait in the living room. When she had asked, he had simply told her that he had a "surprise for his little girl." One that she supposedly would like.  
  
How could she  _not_  be nervous about something like that?! Normally, whenever he had her dress up, he would pretty much get right to the role playing and sex. Why was he making her wait? What was this surprise he was talking about? More new toys for him to use on her? Had he bought something that would make her do Primus only knew what? As if he didn't have enough toys and things that made her do that...  
  
She suddenly heard footsteps down the hallway. Oh. He was coming back. She looked up to greet her lover, only to freeze up in horror when she saw Shockwave standing there, staring at her with a blank expression.  
  
"Sh-Shockwave?!" she screamed, throwing her arms around her in an attempt to cover herself. "Wh-What're you doing here?!"  
  
Oh dear Primus, why was Shockwave here?! Her cheeks turned bright red as she grabbed one of the couch pillows to hide herself with. Damn it, why was he always seeing her in such embarrassing outfits and positions?! While the first time where Megatron had made him watch them was worse, it didn't make this any better!  
  
She watched his face as his eyebrows seem to burrow a bit, almost as if he were confused. Or was it annoyance? While she had gotten better with reading Shockwave's poker face, she was nowhere near as good as Megatron, Bombrush, or Soundwave. Those three were experts when it came to reading Shockwave's emotions...  
  
A dark chuckle came from behind Shockwave, causing both of them to look over and see Megatron walk into the room.  
  
"What's wrong, Eclipse? It's not like Shockwave has never seen you before."  
  
She turned bright red and looked away, feeling humiliated and embarrassed.  
  
"My Lord."  
  
Megatron looked to his lackey, who just stared at him.  
  
"You didn't tell her."  
  
It wasn't a question, so it only made the other laugh harder. "I wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
Eclipse's eyes widened. Surprise? Shockwave... was the surprise Megatron had been talking about?! She didn't understand! What was Megatron thinking or even getting at?! What was going on?!  
  
Seeing his lover look more and more confused and distress, the crime boss chuckled as he walked over to her, shaking his head. He was glad that he hadn't told her about his plan for the night. This reaction was just too great to not witness.  
  
"Daddy brought a friend for his little girl to play with... Aren't I nice?"  
  
Eclipse just stared at him as she tried to process what the other was saying. A friend... playing... And she was dressed up like this... Oh Primus, was Megatron setting her up for a threesome with him and one of his most trusted followers?!  
  
"Uh... I... I don't-"  
  
"You don't like it? I was nice enough to bring a friend along to play with you tonight. Does my little girl not like Daddy's gift?"  
  
"N-No-! B-But-"  
  
"My Lord, I think it might be wise to let Eclipse think about this."  
  
Megatron's lustful face turned sour as he rolled his eyes before turning to his lackey. "She's done it with you watching. She won't mind having you join in this time."  
  
"Sir, being a voyeur and being a participant are two entirely different things. And while it may be what you want, Eclipse may not want this."  
  
"She's-"  
  
"-Fine with what you do to her, but she may not want another person to do the same things that you do to her." He moved to stand next to his Boss, his poker face still in place as he looked up to his Lord's face.  
  
"She's expressed interest in it before, Shockwave." Megatron looked a little annoyed, which was a sight considering how loyal Shockwave was to him out of all his men.  
  
"She may have, but she should still get a say in this unless you want to force her into this."  
  
Megatron's lips tightened before he sighed. "Fine. Eclipse, do you want Shockwave to join us this time?"  
  
"Umm... I-" Eclipse wasn't sure what to do. She... had said a threesome would be interesting, but she had never had any serious thoughts about it. She had thought Megatron was only dirty talking with her, especially considering how possessive he was with her and how he didn't like other men 'having' her.  
  
"Ms. Eclipse, if I may assure you…" Shockwave turned away from his boss to walk up to her, still unfazed by her outfit even though her arms were slowly slipping the pillow down her body. "I will not do anything you do not want me to do, provided it does not go against my lord's word. I will cause you no harm if you chose to do this. And if you would rather only have me watch again, I am fine with that as well."  
  
"I... But you-"  
  
"I am fine with either outcome. I will even leave if that is what you both agree on. But if you do say yes, I assure you that I will only be there to ensure your pleasure and my Lord's pleasure."  
  
"But... don't you want to-"  
  
"He's not interested in sex."  
  
Eclipse turned to her lover as he stood back watching them. "B-But then why-?"  
  
"I chose him because I can trust him and I know he will follow my orders. I wasn't going to bring someone you didn't know or trust, especially not someone who would just do his own thing regardless of my orders or your needs. And don't worry, he can get it up when he wants to, so you won't have to worry about being disappointed."  
  
Eclipse turned back to Shockwave, who reached out to grab her hand and kiss it, causing her to drop the pillow out of shock.  
  
"As I said before, my only interests are my Lord's pleasure and your own. And if it would make you feel better…" He let her hand go to reach into his coat pocket and pull out a small tube and some packages. "I brought some spermicide lubricant and condoms if that is what you would like me-"  
  
"Damn it, Shockwave, I told you not to bring those," Megatron exasperated as he walked up to them and grabbed them out of his lackey's hands. "It's a safe day for her and she's on the pill anyway. Besides, I'm not worried about you knocking her up by accident. You're only shooting blanks now."  
  
"Blanks... wait, that means that Shockwave-"  
  
"I am," he said as Megatron moved to toss aside the items he had brought.  
  
"Oh..." Eclipse wasn't sure what to say for a moment. Shockwave... was sterile. She couldn't help but to feel bad for the other. Had he been in an accident? Did something happen to him when he was younger? While she didn't know if Shockwave wanted children or not (but considering his personality, it was highly unlikely), she couldn't help but to feel like she was intruding on his personal matter.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
The other shook his head. "It's nothing to be bothered by."  
  
"Bothered?" Megatron said as he moved back over to the other two. He laughed as he sat back down next to Eclipse. "Weren't you relieved when you found out? It wasn't like you ever wanted kids."  
  
Shockwave didn't reply.  
  
Eclipse elbowed him in the ribcage. "Megatron, that's rude!"  
  
The other rolled his eyes. Well, it wasn't like what he said was true... But that was completely irrelevant and unimportant to what he wanted to do. Turning back to the woman, he pointed to Shockwave and said, "You think you can have some fun with him without him wearing anything?"  
  
Oh Christ, back to this embarrassing question. She glanced back at Shockwave, who just simply stared at her. It wasn't as if she didn't trust him... He had never done or said anything against her and he had said once before that he bore no ill feelings towards her. He had even said once that she was suitable for his boss... Though she just had a feeling that he only said that because Megatron loved her and he would never do anything to go against his lord.  
  
Still, she was a little weary since that was the case. Shockwave  _always_  did what Megatron told him to do. And Primus only knew what Megatron would tell the shape-shifter to do... Hell, she was pretty sure that Megatron had told him to do this and he simply agreed. She had never known Shockwave to refuse his request before...  
  
But did he really want this? She didn't just want to make him do something just because... She didn't think she could forgive herself.  
  
"Do... Are you really okay with this?" she asked softly.  
  
Shockwave gave a nod.  
  
"Y-You can say no-"  
  
"If I truly did not want to do this, I would have declined when Lord Megatron had offered."  
  
Megatron chuckled, leaning over to kiss the top of Eclipse's head. "He's not a mindless drone, Eclipse. Besides, I already asked him myself."  
  
She slowly nodded. Well... if he was truly all right with this... She supposed it couldn't hurt to try. And while she hoped Megatron would go easy on her, she knew he wouldn't. He was clearly excited about all of this and whenever Megatron got excited, well, it usually wasn't good for her. Well, not good for her come morning when she would be all sore, stiff, and sticky.  
  
"It's... fine," she murmured softly, bringing her legs to her chest. "And... You don't need to use the lubricant or condoms... I-I'll be fine."  
  
Megatron chuckled darkly, waving his hand at Shockwave to take off his coat. The other nodded and walked out of the room to put it away. Once he left, Megatron leaned over and whispered, "Now... What's the safe word?"  
  
"Jupiter." Right... Her defense if they started to do something she didn't like. She wondered if Megatron had informed Shockwave of the safe word... She could only guess that he had, considering he didn't seem to tell Shockwave about it in the room.  
  
They both looked up when Shockwave, now free of his coat and shoes, came back into the room. Eclipse was about to say something when Megatron suddenly seized her by the waist. She shrieked when she was suddenly lifted up and seated into her lover's lap, his hands coming around her waist and holding her against his chest.  
  
"Look, sweetheart," he purred in her ear, making her shiver a bit. "Daddy brought home a friend who wants to play with you."  
  
Oh... Oh right, roleplaying. She slowly looked back over to Shockwave, who simply stared at her.  
  
"H-Hello, Mister..."  
  
He still remained silent.  
  
Megatron chuckled. "Oh, you'll have to forgive Shockwave. He doesn't talk much... You could say he's just shy that way."  
  
"Oh... M-Mister Shockwave, do you want to... to play with me?"  
  
He nodded once.  
  
She gave a shy smile, though her cheeks darkened as she realized what she had to say next. "W-Will you play with me... like Daddy does?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"You should greet him how your greet me, Eclipse," Megatron said, smirking a bit. "It's only proper for you to do so."  
  
Oh Primus, he wanted her to get to this sort of thing now?! Well, she shouldn't have expected any less... It  _was_  Megatron after all.  
  
"I-It's nice to meet you, Mister Shockwave..." She got up and walked over hesitantly to the other man. "Daddy... told me you were his good friend at work."  
  
She wondered if maybe going on his absolute loyalty to Megatron would get a rise out of the stoic man. But no, still poker face Shockwave as usual.  
  
"And I... I should greet you properly and respectfully since you're Daddy's good friend."  
  
With practiced precision, she got down on her knees in front of him and reached for his belt, watching him for any reactions as she began to reach into his pants. His face was still blank even as she reached in to grab his cock. Well, it looked like she was going to have to get used to the stare.  
  
"Wow... you're big." She knew men liked it when their partner's said that, Megatron no exception to that either. "You're not as big as Daddy, but it's still pretty big,"  
  
She finally got a look at it as she pulled it out and began to pump it. It was decent sized, nowhere near as big as Megatron's. At least it wouldn't be that hard to get down her throat.  
  
Swallowing, she leaned in and gave the head a kiss before starting to suck on it. She thought he had felt him tense for a moment, but a quick look up still showed no changes in his face. She would never play poker with him, she thought as she began to bring more of his cock into her mouth and bob her head.  
  
He was much different that Megatron. Megatron was usually a bit rough to start swallowing and it didn't help that he usually grabbed her head and had his way with her mouth most of the time she sucked him off. Shockwave... was very patient, his hands still at his sides as she continued to suck him off. And as she grew used to his cock inside her mouth, she even let go of his cock to work on the underside of his cock and his sac, still with no response from either tactic.  
  
"My little girl is so attentive, isn't she, Shockwave?"  
  
Eclipse could only assume he nodded. She hadn't heard anything and she couldn't look up as she swallowed his cock again.  
  
"But you don't have to take it so easy on her. She's a well-trained girl. You can be a little more harder on her."  
  
It took Eclipse a moment to realize that Megatron's 'suggestion' was actually more of an 'order', but she was caught off guard when Shockwave's hands suddenly grabbed her head and began to thrust into her mouth.  
  
"MMPH! MAUGH! MMMMH!"  
  
"See? She's a good little slut. She knows how to let cock all the way down her throat."  
  
Shockwave only let up a bit to let Eclipse get herself ready. He then proceeded with a decently paced rhythm, pushing in and out of her mouth as she began to deep throat him. His hands never gripped her head too tightly, only enough to move her head back and forth on his cock as he seemed to be reaching climax.  
  
Eclipse was focused on the deep throating, but she tried to pay attention to Shockwave as best as she could. It was still hard to tell if he was liking this or not, but he wasn't even grunting or huffing at her actions. He merely continued to have her deep throat his cock.  
  
She could at least read his coming orgasm. Whether on purpose or not, he paused for a moment with her head, gripping a little tighter before he pushed it as far as he could down her throat to ejaculate down her esophagus.  
  
It wasn't a difficult task to swallow his load. It wasn't as big as Megatron's and with his smaller cock, she was able to swallow easier around it before she pulled back and cleaned his cock of her saliva and his fluids coating it.  
  
Megatron chuckled as Eclipse finished attending to his friend's cock. That must have been much easier for her to handle... Shockwave was just a bit above average sized, as opposed to him, so Eclipse probably had little trouble taking him in. Not to mention Megatron could last longer than his friend could.  
  
"So... You attend to my friend, but you forget about your own father?"  
  
Eclipse stiffened and looked over at Megatron. He was already unbuckling his belt and pulling out his thick, hard length. Primus, he was huge... So much bigger and definitely more of task than Shockwave was.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Daddy, I-I just wanted to make your friend happy and be respectable..."  
  
He laughed once. "I'll forgive you this once, but only because you're probably excited. This is the first time I've ever brought home a friend."  
  
Eclipse had to hold in her breath of relief. She had been so afraid that Megatron would be "angry" with her and try to punish her. He must have been in a really good mood if he was willing to forget about any sort of punishment game. Maybe it was because Shockwave was here and he had more in store for her? She wasn't sure, but she sure as hell was grateful.  
  
Quickly, she crawled over to him and kneeled down in front of him as she moved herself in between his legs. He smirked as she gently seized his cock, pumping it and kissing the head. He rested a hand on her head and stroked her hair.  
  
"My poor little girl must be quite hungry... Even though Shockwave already gave you a snack."  
  
She blushed, running her tongue down his dick. "I-It's just... Dad-Daddy's is the best... I-I look forward to it every time you come home, Daddy."  
  
"Oh yes, how could I forget?" Just as Eclipse took him into her mouth, he looked up to see Shockwave still standing there. He rolled his eyes and gestured over to one of the large chairs near the sofa. "Come on, Shockwave, relax... Take a seat and you'll have your turn again."  
  
As expected, the younger man only gave a nod and sat down. Megatron wondered why he wasn't saying anything. Maybe he didn't want to kill the mood or disturb the foreplay. Shockwave didn't have much of an imagination anyway, so it was probably best that he didn't say much.  
  
Still, it wouldn't be fun if he was silent the entire time.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself, Shockwave?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Good," he said as he started to control the pace of his cock thrusting in and out of Eclipse's mouth. She only moaned softly around his cock, her hands working at what her mouth wasn't taking in. Primus, she was way too damn good at this... Well, he had trained her, so he wasn't too surprised.  
  
"She's quite good, isn't she?"  
  
"Very, my Lord."  
  
Eclipse blushed brightly when Shockwave agreed, closing her eyes as she tried to remain focus on the dick in her mouth.  
  
"As expected... I've trained my little girl well. Though... a little slut like her just has the natural talent for this sort of thing. She's always wanting to be stuffed with cock..."  
  
Eclipse moaned as he began to push her down on his cock a little more.  
  
"It is a little troubling sometimes when she needs to be stuffed full. She is only so happy being stuffed to her bursting point with toys... I only have one cock to spare for all three of her slutty holes. My little slut sometimes goes out and lets nasty little boys fuck her mouth and ass... isn't that right, my disobedient little whore?"  
  
She wasn't sure how to respond. But it didn't take long for him to lean over, raise a hand, and smack her covered butt. She gave pained moan before answering as best as she could with his cock deep down her throat.  
  
"But that's the importance of training her well. She knows to never let any nasty old cock in her pussy. Only Daddy can put his cock up her slutty pussy, isn't that right?"  
  
Not wanting another spank, she answered again, nodding while still being forced down on his cock.  
  
"Well, since you're my good friend and she's been a good girl lately, I'm going to let you have your way with her pussy tonight. How does that sound, Shockwave?"  
  
"I appreciate you giving me this opportunity. You've told me much about your daughter."  
  
"Yes, Yes." Megatron wasn't usually ready to let go this early, but the excitement of Shockwave joining and wanting to speed things up helped him to feel his orgasm coming. "She's a special little girl. And I promise you that tonight will be a very entertaining one."  
  
Eclipse was pushed down, forced onto his whole cock as her lover released his load deep down her throat. Even though she had gotten some warm-up with Shockwave, she was almost unable to swallow it all as she felt his cock sputter and squirt out the last of its giant load. And it would only be the first of many that night...  
  
"There. Are you feeling better now, my little blossom?"  
  
Pulled off his cock, Eclipse caught her breath before looking up at her lover with the best smile she could give while still heaving up air, "Yes Daddy. Your cock was yummy and I got my snack. B-But I'm still a little hungry..."  
  
"Oh my... Well, how about you let Shockwave feed you another little snack before we start playing? I bet he would really appreciate that."  
  
"O-Okay Daddy.” She steadied herself after Megatron let go of her head before she crawled over to the chair Shockwave was sitting in, his cock still hanging out of his pants. "H-Hello again, Mister Shockwave."  
  
He nodded again. But just as she started to reach for his cock-  
  
"Now, now, you should ask first before you feed yourself again. You don't want to be rude to our guest now, do you Eclipse?"  
  
She blushed, but managed to turn to look up at the stoic man who was still watching her with the damn poker face of his.  
  
"M-Mister Shockwave? Can I... Can I suck you off again?"  
  
"Eclipse~"  
  
"Um... Can I suck your cock again? Please?"  
  
Shockwave glanced to his Lord. Megatron gave a nod back before he looked and nodded at the woman in front of him.  
  
"T-Thank you." And with no hesitation, Eclipse began to get to work on the other man's cock again, sucking the head off again as she played with his testicles.  
  
Shockwave rested a hand on her head again, this time allowing Eclipse to control the pace as she bobbed her head back and forth, her hands gently fondled his sac. Primus, though he wasn't a sexual man, he sure could get hard fairly quickly... Was he really turned on by her? She wasn't too sure...  
  
She heard Megatron give a small laugh.  
  
"My, my, my... Eclipse, are you getting wet just from sucking cock?"  
  
Oh Primus... She closed her legs and shut her eyes tightly. Yes, she had gotten aroused from sucking them both off... But that was because she knew what was going to happen! It wasn't just going to end with her sucking them off. It never ended with just that when she was with Megatron alone. No, she knew that Megatron had much planned in store for her with Shockwave involved.  
  
She bobbed her head a bit faster than before, trying to get Shockwave to come again. She wished she could read and understand his expressions better! He wouldn't even make a sound... She even gently raked her teeth across his dick and still - nothing except for his hand stiffening a bit on her head.  
  
"It seems Eclipse is eager for you to feed her, Shockwave."  
  
"Clearly."  
  
She blushed. Oh Primus...  
  
"Maybe it's because she wants us to play with her... Such an eager little slut you are, my dear. I've never seen my cum bucket want to get to the fun this quickly before... She must really want you inside of her, Shockwave."  
  
The stoic man said nothing, seizing the sides of her head as he started to control the pace again. She moaned softly as he fucked her face, her lower half growing warmer and warmer as the cock inside of her mouth rubbed up against her tongue. This was so much easier than taking in Megatron... Especially considering Shockwave was much gentler with his thrusts and not as huge.  
  
Soon, Shockwave came inside of her mouth again and she easily swallowed up his fluids. Quickly, she cleaned off his cock again, planting soft kisses all across it before she leaned back, "stuffed" from her "snack." She could still taste some of the cum in her mouth and in her throat, making her shudder as she rubbed her thighs together. Primus, she was all hot and bothered now... Her nipples were starting to poke out through her shirt.  
  
Megatron noticed too and laughed. "Now that you've finally eaten, Eclipse... It's time to play with Daddy and his friend."  
  
She swallowed. "O-Okay..."  
  
A shiver went down her spine as she watched Megatron kneel down in front of her, only to lift her up. She gasped as he sat her down in the other man's lap. Shockwave seemed surprised for a split second, but quickly regained control of his expression as she was seated into his lap, her wet and covered womanhood against his cock.  
  
"I think you should play with her first, Shockwave," Megatron said, smirking as he moved over to sit at the chair across from his lover and friend. "She's only this excited because you're here... So I believe it's only fair that you play with her first. And don't be shy - she likes it rough."  
  
Eclipse shivered as Shockwave’s red eyes locked on her after he nodded to his boss. He moved his arms around her to pull her flush against his chest, feeling his cock stiffen a bit and press up against her wet womanhood.  
  
“M-Mister Shockwave…” she whimpered, moving her hands up to grip his shoulders.  
  
His right arm wrapped around her upper back, his other hand clamping down over her left breast. She squealed as he roughly groped at it, rolling his fingers over her erect nipple through her clothes. He leaned down to suckle at her other nipple, his tongue flicking over it through her shirt.  
  
“Ah-AH?!” Eclipse could feel her nipples get even harder as Shockwave played with them almost expertly. Either he was having sex more than he was telling Megatron or her lover had given this man a few tips on how to get her to squeal quicker. Most likely the latter since he seemed to know the right spots that made her scream and moan the loudest.  
  
"Is Mister Shockwave making you feel good, sweetheart?"  
  
"UH! A-A-! Y-Y-Yes, Daddy. H-He's m-making me... so hot..."  
  
"That's good. My friend hasn't had much time to get lucky lately." He leaned back and chuckled again as Eclipse's back arched more, Shockwave's mouth over most of her right breast and sucking at it like a baby. "So I gave him a few pointers to help him out for tonight. After all, it's quite a task having to keep you happy, my little whore."  
  
Eclipse didn't have a chance to ask anything. Minus the intense pleasure paralyzing her throat, she was also caught off guard by Shockwave nearly letting her fall back as he moved his arms to hold her by her lower back. He then pulled her back and proceeded to suckle at her other breast, causing a deep moan to escape her as she was forced to hold him closer to not fall back again.  
  
Megatron could only lean back and chuckle. It was rather erotic seeing Eclipse be pleasured so much by another man... She was definitely more excited about this than she had let on. And Shockwave wasn't too bad at all of this, considering his lack of experience with sex.  
  
He licked his lips as he watched Eclipse grow more and more excited by the other man suckling her breasts. She didn't even realize that she was grinding into the other's crotch, his cock now fully erect as it rubbed against Eclipse's wet undies.  
  
"M-Mister Sh-Shockwave...! AH! Ngh...!"  
  
Eclipse never would have guessed that Shockwave would have actually been skilled at pleasuring her breasts... Of course, it didn't help that he was suckling her nipples through her t-shirt, his tongue rubbing over them in all the right ways... She wasn't sure why, but she loved the sensation of her breasts being pleasured through her clothes. It made her pussy tingle and body heat up in lust.  
  
"Nyah?!" she suddenly cried when he playfully bit her nipple, his hands at her butt and rubbing it. "N-No...! M-Mister Shockwave, d-don't do that!"  
  
Megatron raised an eyebrow. "Now, now, Eclipse, let the man do what he wants... Besides, judging by how wet your pussy is, you're enjoying it plenty."  
  
"AH! NYAH!" Primus, it felt way too good! And he just wouldn't stop playing with her breasts...  
  
She screamed again when she felt one of his finger at her back entrance, rubbing his fingers over the small, covered opening. She jerked her head back and looked down, face turning bright red as she struggled in his lap.  
  
"N-No! Th-That's not the right spot!"  
  
"Eclipse~"  
  
Her back tensed up as she slowly turned back to her lover's face, which had suddenly turned rather dark and serious.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot Daddy's rules already, haven't you?"  
  
She was starting to shiver, afraid of what he might do to 'punish' her. She was relieved that Shockwave was kind enough to adjust his hold to help her sit up more despite her knees starting to feel like they would collapse.  
  
"N-No. No I haven't, Daddy."  
  
"What are they again?"  
  
Shit, she had to fix this. But begging wasn't the best option here. "Rule N-Number One... Always obey Daddy."  
  
"Good; Number Two?"  
  
"Daddy must always be happy and pleased. I must do what it takes to ensure that."  
  
"And what's number three?"  
  
Right. Exactly what she had nearly broken. "My pussy... My pussy belongs to Daddy and Daddy only."  
  
"Right. And what were you trying to do before?"  
  
Crap, crap, crap. That was what she had nearly done. She had nearly denied her ass to Shockwave and tried to offer him her pussy. It was mostly out of shock, but maybe she could try to use her honest to get out of being punished.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Daddy. I-I thought... I thought it was okay to let Mister Shockwave fuck my pussy."  
  
"Oh?" Megatron's face turned amused as he stood up to approach the couple. "And  _why_  would you think that's okay?"  
  
"B-Because you said he was your friend. A-And you had s-said... th-that he could have his way with my pussy... I-I th-thought that meant that it was okay..."  
  
Her answer actually surprised Megatron for a second. He turned to Shockwave before looking up as if trying to remember something. Then his postured slumped as he laughed.  
  
"Oh my... how embarrassing... I did say that, didn't I old friend?"  
  
"Yes you did, my Lord."  
  
"My apologizes. This is actually the first time I've ever had someone else over to play with my little girl. Where are my manners?"  
  
Eclipse let out a silent breath of relief. Oh Thank Primus... She had been worried for a moment there, thinking that Megatron was actually going to punish her. Instead though, he simply reached down and pulled her in for a kiss, making Eclipse moan softly as she felt Megatron's arms come over her. Shockwave immediately took his hands off of her and leaned back into his seat, allowing Megatron to pull her up as his tongue pushed into her mouth.  
  
She moaned hard against his lips, feeling his hand at her backside, groping and squeezing her back cheeks hard. She whimpered and shivered, but simply kept her arms wrapped around him as her nether regions grew warmer...  
  
Megatron pulled back from the kiss and smirked down at her, her eyes widening when she saw that familiar devilish grin.  
  
"Let's make it up to Shockwave, hmm?"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Before she could even get another word out, she was suddenly pushed down onto the table, a loud bang echoing throughout the room as she shrieked out in slight pain. Megatron had pushed her down onto the coffee table, his hand pressing down onto her back and keeping her pinned. She squirmed a bit, only to gasp when she felt Megatron pull out her skirt.  
  
"What a nice view, Eclipse... But you're still so covered up. Shockwave doesn't want to see that."  
  
"S-Sorry, Daddy..."  
  
"Don't tell me sorry. I'm not the one you're currently disappointing."  
  
She blushed, realizing where this was probably heading. "S-Sorry, M-M-Mister Shockwave..."  
  
Megatron chuckled darkly. "Now... What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Eclipse swallowed and shut her eyes, trying to keep her face from turning even redder. Damn it, she knew that Shockwave had seen her before, but...! This was just way too embarrassing! Still, she knew she couldn't refuse. Not unless she wanted Megatron to make her bottom completely red.  
  
Slowly, she reached back and hooked her finger over the band covering her womanhood gently pushing it out of the way and off to the side to reveal her wet pussy to both men.  
  
Megatron smiled brightly at that and patted her butt. "Good girl." He looked to Shockwave, who was just staring at her pink cunt. "Are you enjoying the sight, Shockwave?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Do you want to play with my little cum whore? Because by the looks of her pussy, she wants to play with you too."  
  
"Since she is offering, it would be rude of me to decline your hospitalities."  
  
"Go right ahead. She's all nice and wet for you. And as I've said before, be as rough as you like. My little girl doesn't break that easily."  
  
Eclipse's breath hitched as she felt hands resting on her butt cheeks, prying them open and pulling her underwear band with them. Grimacing at the tightness, she could move little with Megatron's hand still on her back as she felt something hot press against the lips of her entrance.  
  
"Eclipse. Be a good girl and hold yourself open. Don't make Shockwave do all the work."  
  
Lip trembling, she followed his instructions as her other hand came back to hold her butt cheeks open, allowing Shockwave's hands to move up to her hips.  
  
It was almost agonizing waiting there, her hands forced to hold her butt open so a man other than her lover could fuck her pussy. And it made it even worse with Megatron holding her down, making it impossible for her to look back and see what was wrong. Shockwave wasn't making any moves to push inside of her, so why was he-?  
  
She heard Megatron chuckle. "Enjoying the view, Shockwave?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Isn't it a beautiful sight? Her wet cunt just begging to be filled with cock... I wasn't lying when I said she was a whore."  
  
"I never disagreed with you, my Liege."  
  
Eclipse shivered and whimpered. Primus, she felt like prized livestock the way the two men were discussing her. And to think Shockwave was just staring at her was mortifying... If she wasn't so afraid of what Megatron may do if he took her hands away, she would have tried to hide herself from the other. Just so he would stop staring at her pussy and just get to it already!  
  
"A-AH?!"  
  
She let out a small cry when she felt Megatron's hand at her back hole, Shockwave's head now at her pussy. He didn't push it in, simply rubbing his head against her opening. She shivered at the heat coming off from it, her fluids trickling down on top of it. It didn't help that Megatron's fingers were tickling over her second hole, making her drip more.  
  
"Has she always been this sensitive, my Lord?"  
  
Megatron chuckled. "No... But she was still pretty innocent before I began training her. Now it doesn't take much to make her pussy start dripping and make her beg for more... Much like she is now. The little cum bucket wants it bad, Shockwave... Can't you tell?"  
  
"I can tell, my Lord. She is truly a whore as you say."  
  
"Truly. Now, why don't we move along? We have much to do tonight with my little girl."  
  
"My apologizes. I'll finish up quickly-"  
  
"Oh no, no, no. You can take as long as you need to. But we should probably get to the good part soon, my little cum bucket is getting needy and I don't want her to start whining."  
  
"Of course." And without hesitation, Shockwave pushed himself as far as he could into Eclipse's welcoming pussy. And before she could even moan at the suddenness of it, he was already talking as he nonchalantly began to thrust in and out of her spasming pussy. "She's a fine young girl, your daughter."  
  
"I raised her well. She's Daddy's little angel, isn't she?"  
  
It took Eclipse a moment to finally respond as she was trying to adjust to the fast pace Shockwave was giving. She was grateful he wasn't that big. "Y-Yes. I'm Daddy's perfect little angel."  
  
"Yes, you are Eclipse. Yes, you are." Megatron kept his hand pressed into her back as he turned back to the sight of his loyal subordinate pounding away at his lover. The sight was oddly erotic even though it did ting his possessive streak about another man having sex with his woman. But there was something about the sight of his loyal Shockwave fucking his slutty Eclipse... perhaps he could spend a night watching Shockwave fuck her all night for a good time.  
  
But that would be for another time...  
  
"I'm glad you agreed to come over and play with my girl. To be honest, my little angel has been... rather naughty lately."  
  
"Eclipse is a young woman. Teenagers do tend to get a little rebellious at this age."  
  
"I know, Shockwave, but while I let her have her fun and all, being out late with her friends and partying, she seems to forget that  _I_  am her father and that she has to follow  _my_  rules while she still lives in this house."  
  
"Has she been neglecting her father's needs lately?" Shockwave brought up a hand to press into Eclipse's lower back to increase his thrusts into her cunt.  
  
"Oh no, she's been doing that. The problem is that she's letting disgusting little boys play around with her."  
  
"Oh dear. No wonder you were upset when she tried to offer me her pussy."  
  
"Well, that was partially my fault for forgetting my own words. But yes, she's been letting dirty and scrawny little boys fuck her holes here and there."  
  
"I'm guessing you had to retrain her, then?"  
  
"I thought that was the problem, but it seems I had it completely wrong. It seems my little cum bucket's getting quite horny as of late."  
  
"More so than usual?" Shockwave didn't even pause as he shifted himself and Eclipse to get a better angle to thrust into her. Eclipse, who had been doing her best to be quiet while the men talked, grunted as the new angle hit her deeper than before.  
  
"Indeed... Which was why I invited you to come play with her. Since she's so eager to let other men have their way with her."  
  
Eclipse shut her eyes tightly as Shockwave continued to slam deep inside of her, trying her best to not be too loud and "interrupt" her partners. Damn it, Shockwave was thrusting in so hard and fast that she had trouble keeping up with it all. She wanted to scream out so badly, but she feared getting in trouble with her lover that she forced herself to hold them in...  
  
"Am I really enough to help satisfy her?" Shockwave asked, feeling her inner walls coil and spasm around him.  
  
Megatron chuckled, giving a small shrug. "I don't know, but knowing my little slut, probably not." He leaned down toward her, making Eclipse shiver as he moved his face in front of hers. "How many more men do you need? One? Two? Three? Knowing you, I'm sure you can handle five men at a time... Maybe even all my men."  
  
She whimpered, shuddering at the idea of that many men using her body. Primus, she didn't know if she would be even able to survive that... Being passed around and used over and over again, man after man cumming deep inside of her mouth, ass, and pussy...  
  
"She's clenching, my Lord. I think she likes the idea."  
  
Eclipse's eyes widened in horror, entire face going red. No! No that wasn't true! She didn't like the idea at all!  
  
"Oh really?" Megatron's smirked widened. "Since you're so eager... Perhaps I could arrange something with my men, hmmm?"  
  
She shook her head, biting her bottom lip as Shockwave put even more power into his thrusts. Primus, was he trying to break her cervix?! But it did feel so good though... She was dripping wet and her body was so hot, nipples and clit hard and neglected while her pussy rippled around the cock inside of her.  
  
"Since you like anything thick thing shoved inside of you, I bet you've always wanted to give Lugnut a try... Or maybe even Breakdown. Dreadwing and Skyquake would probably also be good for your holes, considering how much you enjoy being used the way I use you."  
  
Eclipse shuddered at the thought. She knew that those four men wouldn't do something like that... But they were all pretty loyal to Megatron, so she really had no idea. Especially Lugnut - he would do anything Megatron told him to do, just like Shockwave would. Though... Lugnut was probably way bigger than anything she was ever used to. He was already a giant to begin with, being the 6'10 behemoth that he was...  
  
"Are you starting to cum, Eclipse? Your pussy looks so fucking wet, it's practically gushing."  
  
"She's growing incredibly tight too, my Lord... I believe that perhaps you should carry out that idea as her body seems to crave such attention."  
  
Eclipse's eyes nearly rolled back into her head. Damn it, no! No she didn't want that...! She was only getting this way because Shockwave wouldn't stop slamming up into her cervix like he was! Anyone would come from the hard pounding he was giving!  
  
"Now, now, Eclipse, as much as the idea may turn you on, you can't cum before our guest... You don't want to be rude now, do you?"  
  
Oh Primus, he had to be joking! There was no way she could hold back! And Shockwave seemed like he had a long way to go before he would finally cum... Her breath hitched as he started to move his dick inside of her, rotating his hips so his cock spread her out more. Oh Primus! Oh Primus, no!  
  
"D-Don't-AH! M-Mister Shockwave...! AH! AH! D-DON'T!"  
  
"Now Eclipse, you can hold on now, can't you?" He kept his hand on her back, but reached out to grab a pigtail with his other hand to pull her head back hard. "You can cum as soon as my friend does. But you have to hold it until he does."  
  
"AH! AUGH! I-! I-! OH PRIMUS! I CAN'T-! AHHH!"  
  
In a haze of outright lust and horror, Eclipse orgasmed around Shockwave's cock, her fluids sifting all around him and splashing out with his thrusts.  
  
Megatron was not happy. "Tsk, tsk. Didn't you hear me when I told you to not cum before our guest? And after he came here to play with you."  
  
"P-Please Daddy... I-I'm sorry, I really am-"  
  
"Save your excuses. Shockwave, I apologize for my daughter's behavior. She is trained better than this."  
  
"Me-Daddy, I-I didn't mean to! I-I'm just not use to anyone else i-in my pussy-"  
  
"Really? And I thought you'd be more grateful and not embarrass me by fucking cumming before our guest!"  
  
"D-daddy-OW!"  
  
He gave her butt cheek a harsh spank, making her flinch while squeezing harder around Shockwave's still hard cock inside of her.  
  
"I assure you, she's better behaved than this. Why don't you lie on the couch for your problem? I'll deal with her and have her apologize to you as soon as I'm done."  
  
Shockwave nodded as he pulled out of the younger woman, Eclipse flinching and whimpering as she watched him go sit on the couch. Megatron grabbed her and yanked her up, causing her to shriek as she was suddenly lifted into the air.  
  
"D-Daddy-?!"  
  
He shoved her down onto the floor in front of Shockwave, making her grunt as she realized she was at the man's feet. But Megatron had got down on his knees behind her, grabbing her roughly by the hair and yanking her back up.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Disgraceful little whore... How dare you embarrass me!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry-OW!"  
  
His hand suddenly came down hard onto her ass, the painful sting shooting up her spine. Oh Primus! Oh Primus, now she had done it! Now she really made him angry!  
  
He smacked her ass again. "You must love getting punished since you seem to get yourself into trouble all the time, you fucking slut."  
  
"N-NO! AH-OW! OW!" She could only cry out in pain and humiliation as Megatron beat her cheeks with his palm. And Shockwave just sat on the couch in front of her, watching her with that stoic expression and never once taking her eyes off of her. She felt so humiliated and embarrassed, which only added to the pain as he continued to pull on her hair and smack her behind.  
  
But Megatron soon stopped, shoving her down onto the floor. She peeked back at him, seeing that he was still a little angry. She paled when she saw the dark smirk on his face, his eyes turning to Shockwave.  
  
"Since she was so rude to you, Shockwave, maybe you should be the one to punish her."  
  
Shockwave glanced down at Eclipse, who trembled a little, before looking back up at Megatron. "Would you mind if I did, my Lord?"  
  
"Not at all... In fact, I think we both know of what the perfect punishment for her would be."  
  
Shockwave was silent for a few moments before everything seemed to click. "Of course, that sounds appropriate to the crime."  
  
His grin only got bigger as Megatron watched Shockwave close his eyes, concentrating inward. While the other was doing that, he reached down and grabbed Eclipse's collar. The poor woman was powerless, unable to stop the mob boss from lifting her up to be right in her face, her toes barely touching the ground.  
  
"You're such a fucking masochist, my dear Eclipse. You seem to love it when Daddy's big cock fucks your cunt all raw and red, don't you?"  
  
"D-Daddy-"  
  
"Maybe that's why Daddy's punishments aren't working." His eyes blazed redder and with more sadism swirling through them as he leered down at her wickedly. "You do this kind of shit to get Daddy to fuck you like you want me to, don’t you?"  
  
"N-No, Daddy. I'm not-"  
  
"Well, let's try something a little different. Maybe this will get the point across and then you'll stop acting like a spoiled, naughty brat."  
  
"Dad-!" She felt herself being carried back to the couch. Primus, she could only hope Shockwave wouldn't be too harsh on her with whatever new tactic he was going to punish her with-  
  
Hands grabbed her waist. She was surprised at first, but that was to be expected. She didn’t have eyes in the back of her head to see when Shockwave would reach up to give her her punishment.  
  
Only those weren't Shockwave's hands.  
  
Neck twisting about, Eclipse felt her spine turn cold as the sight of Megatron's best bodyguard, Lugnut, gripping her hips tightly. By the time the shock wore off for her to start panicking, she couldn't get herself out of his tight grip. Apparently, this Lugnut (whom she knew wasn't the real one) had the same brute strength as the original as she was forced to sit back against his chest and- Oh Primus, what was that poking her behind?  
  
She looked down, feeling her jaw drop as she heard Megatron laughing over her. Oh Primus... Oh Primus, oh Primus, how was that even possible? Yes, Lugnut was a giant even compared to her lover, but that... that wasn't human!  
  
"It's completely accurate. Shockwave does his research well. He probably knows everyone in my organization better than I do."  
  
Her eyes bulged as she looked up at Megatron. No... No, he couldn't be thinking to have that go inside her! It... It was so big! And with no lube, no means of stretching herself out.... Primus, she would be skewered like a pig!  
  
"I wonder, have you wished for this to happen?" her lover asked as his smirk somehow got even bigger. "Having something so big pounding deep into your slutty cunt? Would you?"  
  
"...N-N-N-N-No... P-Please-"  
  
"Oh Eclipse..." He raised a hand up to stroke her cheek. "You must be punished for what you did before."  
  
It was only a diversion as Shockwave/Lugnut started to push her hips down, his huge mushroom head of his not-human cock pushing against her wet entrance.  
  
Eclipse could feel her labia being pushed apart as its tip began to push in more. "P-Please! Dad-Megatron! Please don't-!"  
  
"Eclipse~" He reached up to cover her mouth, silencing her as the cock began to slowly swivel its way into her. "You should accept your punishment. Or else I'll have my friend fuck you as every male that works underneath me. He will do it. And I will make you watch every man cum inside your slutty pussy, even if it takes the whole night."  
  
Her mind was racing, the pain of her entrance stretching starting to hit her as Megatron began to help her descend onto that beast of a cock. Primus, she couldn't – this was too much... She was going to die. And then she would have to see all her lover's co-workers fuck her. Bombrush, Breakdown, Starscream, Knock Out, the twins, the Blitzwing brothers…  
  
Oh Primus, she couldn't. She couldn't. She didn't want this. She could never look at them again. She could never face Megatron after that. She would truly be his useless little whore. Not his girlfriend, but his whore that he passed around the organization-  
  
"You're getting hot," Megatron whispered into her ear as he began to swivel her hips to help get Lugnut's cock further into her. "Do I need to punish you more?"  
  
No, no, no, no, no. NO, NO, NO-!  
  
"Jup-!"  
  
Megatron paused for a moment, Lugnut soon stopping when his Lord stopped. "My Lord?"  
  
"Eclipse?"  
  
"-ter. Ju-"  
  
"Eclipse?"  
  
"Jup-Jup...Jup...ter. Jup...i... ter-"  
  
The jumbled words made it hard for them to understand, but as the broken syllables suddenly began to connect in their minds... Eclipse could see Megatron's face from annoyed confusion to full-blown horror.  
  
She heard mild cursing. It must have been Megatron because she didn't think Lugnut cursed in front of his lord, but it was hard to tell as both men suddenly pulled her hips up, causing her to let out a sharp pained gasp as the behemoth mushroom head pulled out of her aching pussy. But before she could tremble as she hung in the air like a doll, she was gently placed down on the couch they were on, a pillow underneath her head as her legs were situated to not agitate her aching womanhood.  
  
"Here."  
  
She wasn't sure what Lugnut meant by that, but a soft blanket covered her body, giving her some sense of dignity as she felt Megatron's hand reach up to gently stroke her hair.  
  
"Eclipse?" he said, his soft, dark voice filled with worry.  
  
She was still a bit out of it, having been frightened a great deal. She realized that she was trembling a bit and that there were tears in her eyes. Oh Primus... She clutched onto the blanket, holding it to her as she shut her eyes for a moment, trying to make sense of what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Her heart was still racing, but she was certainly much more relaxed than before... Primus. She knew that it wasn't really Lugnut. It was just Shockwave, and yet... This fear had come over her. A fear she couldn't explain. She felt like she was about to be... violated.  
  
It didn't help that the head that had pushed inside of her had been as huge as it was. Megatron was big, but that thing... It was a monster by itself. And the way Megatron talked to her and had already punished her with the spankings... She was on sensory overload. Then there had been that threat that Megatron would make Shockwave change into all those people...  
  
She still wasn't sure if he had been serious about that or had just gone into a darker mood of his sadism. It honestly seemed like something Megatron would do if he wanted to. And Shockwave just idly following along as he would...  
  
She rubbed her legs together, hands clenching at the blanket. It was far too scary, much more frightening than anything else she and Megatron had done in bed together. She had only used the safe word a few times before, but that was due to pain rather than fear. This was the first time she had used it because she had been scared.  
  
And Megatron knew it too.  
  
"Eclipse. Answer me. Say something."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with the worried, frustrated expression of her lover. She swallowed and looked away, now feeling slightly embarrassed and stupid. She had probably just ruined the entire night now... Great. That wasn't what she wanted to do! And yet, she...  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded, still unable to look at him or his friend.  
  
Megatron cursed to himself. Fuck! He had terrified her! He had scared her and had done something that had made her as frightened as a child... And she had made that same face she made when she was just a little girl at the orphanage. When she had told him about that bastard headmaster...  
  
The hand by his side balled up into a fist. Damn it, what had he done?! He never wanted to do this to her! He... He had gotten carried away. Too carried away and almost done something that could have made her fear him or hate him or... He swallowed, trying not think about her leaving him because of this. Some might have said he was being irrational, but damn it, he didn't want to scare her!  
  
"Eclipse."  
  
She turned her head at the other voice, seeing her lover's lackey now back to his original form.  
  
"Did I frighten you?"  
  
She shook her head, finding her voice again. "N-No... No, I..."  
  
Both men just watched her as she slowly tried to sit up. She was still shaking a little, mainly because of the after-effects of all of that, Megatron moving his arms to help her sit up properly. She still held the blanket to her, feeling incredibly stupid for her behavior.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." she finally murmured, looking down into her lap.  
  
"What happened?" Megatron demanded, moving his arm around her and pulling her into his chest.  
  
"I-I just... I panicked..." she admitted, still avoiding the gazes of the other two. "I-I just... I knew it wasn't really Lugnut, b-but it was just such a shock... A-And then you were saying about how you'd make him change into all those different people and I just... And then there was the pain because it was so big and... And I just... I panicked."  
  
Neither man said anything, though Megatron did pull her closer to his chest. Shit, so it had been his fault. He had overstepped his boundaries... He always forgot that Eclipse was not a hardcore masochist. Very submissive with masochistic tendencies, but not completely there. Which is why sometimes she would use the safe word because he had hurt her... But never like this. Never because she was legitimately frightened.  
  
He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Eclipse, it was only me."  
  
Both of them looked to Shockwave, who was still staring at the girl.  
  
"I-I know... I-I'm sorry-"  
  
"Don't apologize due to a natural reaction. Your vagina was not prepared to take such a large object inside of you and your third partner had drastically changed appearance while your lover was giving threats. It is understandable."  
  
She coughed, looking away while Megatron just huffed. Primus, the man could be so damn blunt...  
  
"Neither Lord Megatron nor I wish to harm you, Eclipse."  
  
"I-I know."  
  
"Do you want to stop?" Megatron asked.  
  
She shook her head. While she had been a bit frightened, she didn't hate what they had done to be before that... She had actually enjoyed herself. She just didn't want things to get that frightening again. Otherwise she probably would not be able to handle it.  
  
"Would you prefer I did not use my shape-shifting mutation tonight?"  
  
"... I... I don't... know," she murmured softly, looking away from him. "I... It was just that... I wasn't well prepared and you were different, so I..."  
  
"I can use my own voice if you allow me to continue shape-shifting."  
  
"And we'll stretch you out better if you want to try taking him as Lugnut again," Megatron reassured her, rubbing her arm. "Unless you wish for someone smaller."  
  
"... C-Can we decide on that... later?" she asked softly, her cheeks turning red.  
  
"Yes," they said in unison.  
  
"O-Okay…" Eclipse nodded her head slowly as she started to shimmy over to the edge of the couch.  
  
"Eclipse, wait-" Megatron kept his hold on her as she moved to stand up. "You can rest for little longer if you need to-"  
  
"I-I'll be fine." She finally pushed off and out of her lover's grasp to stand up shakily.  
  
"Are you sure, Eclipse? I would not mind if you-"  
  
"I'm-!" Eclipse's hands shook as she evened out her breathing before finally saying her mind. "I'm fine. I... I just needed a breather. I want to continue."  
  
"Eclipse-?"  
  
"After all... I still need to be punished... Daddy."  
  
It took both men a moment to realize what she was doing, but while Shockwave didn't seem to be effected (still his usual poker face), Megatron moved the blanket over as he stood up be next to his lover.  
  
Gently bringing his hands up, he held her face as he looked deep into her eyes. "Are you sure, Eclipse?"  
  
It was hard to stare back into those eyes. Anger and sadist thoughts was something she could handle in them. But worry and fear... it was so different of her lover.  
  
But as she nodded, letting him pierce her soul through her eyes, he took a deep breath and released it, closing his eyes before he leaned up to kiss her forehead. Eyes still closed, he took a step back and composed himself.  
  
It took a minute, but when he opened his eyes again, Eclipse knew that it was her old Megatron again. And she didn't feel any fear as his smirk returned, his smugness radiating once again as he stepped back to her and grabbed her chin.  
  
"Are you truly sorry for what you did before, Eclipse?"  
  
So this was the scenario. Still being punished, but taking it easier. Simple and easy to ease back into this roleplaying.  
  
"Y-Yes Daddy. I promise I won't cum before my guest again."  
  
"Good girl. But I still have to punish you for what you did to Mr. Shockwave before."  
  
"I-I understand. I-I want... I want to make up for what I did before to your friend."  
  
"That's my girl." And without missing a beat, he turned to his loyal subordinate watching them from the couch. "Shockwave, I hope you can forgive my daughter for her... transgressions before. She's truly sorry for what she did."  
  
"Mister Shockwave." Megatron had let go of her chin, so she could easily turn and bow her head to the other. "I'm so sorry for cumming before you. I'm not used to anyone but Daddy fucking my pussy, so I wasn't prepared. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"  
  
Shockwave said nothing at first, looking to Megatron. She was amazed to see that they were clearly communicating, even though neither of them had said a word. She was slightly envious of Megatron's ability to understand the silent man as easily as he did.  
  
Shockwave then turned back to her. "I may be able to forgive you if you suck me off. I did very much enjoy it before."  
  
He could have fooled her with that damn poker face of his. Still, she gave a small smile as her cheeks reddened, nodding to the other.  
  
Wanting to "rectify her wrongs," Eclipse quickly got down on her hands and knees in front of the other. She took a hold of his cock, pumping it a few times to get it back to its original hard state. He simply watched her as she moved to take him into her mouth, Eclipse closing her eyes as she bobbed her head back and forth on his length, her hands working at his sac and massage at what she didn't take into her mouth.  
  
As she tended to the man's cock, she failed to notice that Megatron was behind her, kneeling down and looming over her. She was much more focused on Shockwave, who seemed to just be watching her as opposed to fucking her face. Perhaps he was still a bit cautious about doing anything that may frighten her? She wasn't sure, but if that was the case, it was incredibly kind of him to do so...  
  
She suddenly shrieked around his cock when she felt something swat at her butt. Turning to look as best as she could with the cock inside her mouth, she could see that Megatron was now smacking her behind again, though not as hard as before. His own cock was erect and rubbing against her backside, making her shudder.  
  
He smirked at her. "Remember, my dear... This is punishment."  
  
She simply moaned and turned away, moving back to focus on the cock in front of her. Shockwave's hands had come up to hold her head, now control the pace of her head bobbing up and down his length. She couldn't do much but hold on, moaning hard around the organ as Megatron continued to slap her behind with hard, solid spanks.  
  
And when his cock suddenly pushed deep into her pussy, she screamed around Shockwave's length and bucked her hips. It was slightly painful, considering what had almost gone in before, but Megatron merely chuckled as he slapped her ass again.  
  
"Now, now, now, don't stop working on his cock just because you have a dick inside of you... You want Shockwave's forgiveness, don't you?"  
  
She nodded as best as she could with Shockwave still thrusting down her throat.  
  
"Good girl." Then he started to pick up a fast pace, slamming his head hard against her cervix with each brutal thrust.  
  
Eclipse could only hold onto the couch as Shockwave fucked her mouth and Megatron began pounding into her pussy. Primus, her body was starting to get all hot and bothered again! Especially with how aggressive both of them were being, using her body as they wanted... And Megatron's hot mushroom head continued to slam as hard as it could against her cervix while Shockwave just continued to use her throat as he pleased.  
  
She felt Shockwave stiffen again, his hands clenching a bit around her head as he brought her down onto his cock, ejaculating down her throat. She quickly swallowed it, shuddering and whimpering as Megatron was still thrusting his cock in and out of her, her own orgasm starting to build up...  
  
But Megatron soon came into her tight cunt, making Eclipse scream as her insides were suddenly flooded with his hot, thick fluids. But Megatron just continued to thrust inside of her to prolonged his orgasm, releasing more of his load into her as he repeatedly smacked her butt over and over again until both cheeks were red from abuse.  
  
Finally, it came to an end and Eclipse slumped against Shockwave's legs, whimpering when she felt Megatron pull out of her. Primus... She could feel his fluids dripping out of her and down her thighs... And she was still so hot and bothered, not having been able to orgasm herself during her "punishment."  
  
Megatron chuckled at the sight of his panting lover, looking up to Shockwave. "So... Shockwave, has my little girl earned your forgiveness?"  
  
He nodded. "She is obviously remorseful for her actions and it seems only right that she be forgiven."  
  
Eclipse shivered, weakly looking up at him and giving a weak, tired smile. “Th-Thank you, Mi-Mister Shockwave… I-I promise I-I won’t be rude again…”  
  
The shape-shifter said nothing, but instead gently patted her head.  
  
“Since you were such a good girl when taking your punishment and you earned Shockwave’s forgiveness, Eclipse, I believe it’s time we start to have more fun with you.”  
  
She gasped as Megatron’s hands suddenly grabbed at her hips and pulled her into his lap. She stiffened when she felt her butt against his semi-hard cock, squirming a bit as she felt her lower half grow warmer. Primus, she was so aroused and the way both men were looking at her only made her even hotter.  
  
Megatron licked up the nape of her neck, making the younger woman shriek.  
  
"What's wrong, Eclipse? Is my little girl getting hot and bothered again?"  
  
"D-Daddy, I...!"  
  
"I always tend to forget how needy you are, my precious whore." He moved his hand to cup her pussy, pressing against her sensitive lips and making her let out a soft whimper. "You're so hot, Eclipse... Even though Daddy filled you with so much cum."  
  
"I-I'm sorry, D-Daddy...!" she whimpered, spreading her legs out more to allow Shockwave a better view.  
  
Megatron seemed to notice what she was doing and smiled, approving of her actions. He turned back to look at his subordinate and gestured for him to come closer. "Come on, now, Shockwave. Don't be shy - my little girl wants you to play with her too, remember?"  
  
"My apologies, I did not wish to intrude."  
  
"You shouldn't worry about that, especially not when my little girl is in such need."  
  
Shockwave nodded, moving from his spot on the couch to kneel down in front of Eclipse. Her cheeks turned bright red and she looked away, shivering when she felt Shockwave's hands slowly move up against her thighs. She couldn't help but to buck her hips, pussy twitching in lust as more fluids trickled out of it.  
  
"Your clit and nipples are hard, my dear," Megatron murmured into her ear. He moved his finger over her right nipple and flicked at it, making her buck her hips and shriek. "Do you want us to play with them?"  
  
"Y-Yes! Y-Yes, Daddy, pl-please!"  
  
"All right... But only if you let us stuff your ass and pussy with our cocks. Would my little cum bucket be all right with that? And you don't need to worry about holding back... You can even cum before us if you want."  
  
She had a feeling that Megatron was only being this kind because of what had happened earlier, but damn it, she could care less! All she wanted to orgasm and she didn't care how or what she had to do at this point! She just wanted them to touch her before she exploded!  
  
"D-Do whatever you want, Daddy! J-Just pl-please! Please let me cum!"  
  
"Very well. And don't forget... we won't stop until we've cum as well."  
  
"Wh-AAHH!"  
  
Megatron's stained cock only met a bit of resistance at her back entrance before he pushed in, his entire organ engulfed by the tightness of her rectum. Holding on to her tightly, he stroked her sides while Shockwave followed and stroked her thighs, easing her up to let her adjust around the huge cock in her asshole.  
  
Normally, the mob boss would be more than willing to just start fucking his lover into the floor, but this was different than the other times. One, he needed to have her sitting in his lap for this round and two, this round was going to include another cock fucking her pussy.  
  
The woman stuck between the two men felt her breath even out as her second hole finally stopped stinging and starting to feel good. It was fine for only a moment when a hand reached down to start pinching at her clit at the same time his cock began to slowly pull in and out.  
  
"M-Me-Daddy! Daddy, please-!"  
  
"Now, now, sweetheart, we're only halfway there. Shockwave, she should be very tight now. Why don't you try her out?"  
  
Shockwave nodded, but instead of shuffling forward to put his own cock in her spasming cunt, a hand left her thighs and quickly pushed two fingers inside of her.  
  
"Oh-! Um-! OOooohhhh~" Eclipse had to prevent herself from whiting out as the fingers starting to move inside of her, stretching her walls and rubbing over sensitive nerves. It didn't help that Megatron's administrations on her clit were getting more intense, his fingers now rolling the small bundle of nerves between them.  
  
"She is quite tight. Much more than before."  
  
"Care to join me?"  
  
"Of course, my Lord."  
  
Eclipse's head fell forward as Megatron paused, fully pressed into her ass again as he held her. Shockwave removed his fingers, pushing her legs apart as far as they could go. Megatron even removed his hand from her clit to help position her legs, forcing them around his ankles as he moved to have them latched around them. She was now completely seated on his cock with her legs spread out and eagerly begging for another to fill her up.  
  
It was entrancing, she thought, as she watched Shockwave slowly shuffle up to her, nearly flushed to her body and cock at her womanhood. His hands returned to her thighs, Megatron's also doing the same, and then rubbed her skin. It was comforting and she was grateful as she watched him slowly pierce her body again. It took a bit to finally push in all the way, but after several tense moments of holding her breath, his testicles finally pressed up into her lips.  
  
She was stuffed and surprisingly eager for what was to happen next.  
  
"How do you feel?" Megatron murmured in her ear.  
  
Eclipse wasn't able to respond at first. She could only tilt her head back, panting hard as she tried to get used to the sensations. This wasn't the first time she had been filled from both ends before, but... It had only been with either two large toys or Megatron's dick and a toy. Never two cocks at once...  
  
And it felt amazing. Both of them were so hard and hot inside of her... She could feel them pulsing against her walls, making her stretched holes tremble and body grow even hotter. She twitched a bit as she tried to regain control of her breathing, clit and nipples hard and erect from the intensity.  
  
"Eclipse~~"  
  
Oh Primus, her lover's voice...!  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"G-Good...!" she moaned out. "S-So full...! D-Daddy...! AH! S-So good...!"  
  
Megatron chuckled, nipping her ear and rubbing her at her hips. "So... Is my little girl happy?"  
  
"Y-Yes...! Oh, Daddy, yes! AH!"  
  
"Let's make you even happier, shall we?"  
  
Before she could even think of a response, Megatron bucked up hard into her asshole just as Shockwave pushed more into her womanhood. Eclipse screamed in pleasure, eyes going wide as pure pleasure coursed through her entire body. Amazing! Primus, it felt amazing! And it didn't take long for them to find a fast, in sync rhythm, both of them pulling almost all the way out before slamming back deep inside of her.  
  
Eclipse could only hold onto them, moaning and screaming in pleasure with each hard thrust. She could hear Megatron laughing at her screams and cries of pleasure, but she could care less. All she could do was moan as they plowed into her holes, abusing them and making the pleasure even more intense.  
  
Then, she felt Megatron's hand return to her clit, pinching it hard.  
  
"AAAHHH!! D-Daddy?!"  
  
"Don't you remember?" he chuckled into her ear, still not missing a beat with his thrusts. "You wanted Shockwave and I to play with your clit and nipples and we said we would if we got to fuck you... Don't tell me my cum slut has already forgotten?"  
  
Before she could even response, one of Shockwave's hands moved to her left breast, pinching her nipples and rubbing in between his two fingers. Eclipse arched her back and screamed, pussy and ass tightening up around the two cocks slamming in and out of her body. Megatron groaned into her ear before giving a dark chuckle, groping her clit hard.  
  
"Is it too much for you?" he murmured as his fingers rolled over the sensitive bud. "All this pleasure... You're turning into a pile of meat from all the stimulation, little girl."  
  
"A-AH! NYAH! AAAHHH! AAAHHH!" She couldn't even speak. She could only scream out incoherently as her nipples and clit were abused by her two lovers. To make the pleasure even more unbearable, Shockwave grabbed her shirt and lifted it up, exposing her breasts to the two men and touching her nipples directly.  
  
"NO! AAAHH! AAAH! NO! Mi-Mister Shockwave! YOU CAN'T!"  
  
"She has such perky little tits, doesn't she?"  
  
"She does. And they're just the right size." Shockwave reached up with both to squeeze both breasts between his hands, causing their owner to slump against the one whose lap they were in. "I'm assuming you've also trained her how to use these as well?"  
  
"A bit. My little girl-" Megatron paused for a moment as he felt his girlfriend beginning to shake. It looked like she was starting to cum.  
  
And she did. Eclipse's sight went white as both men continued to fuck her holes throughout her orgasm. It was a long and hard one and she had trouble hearing everything.  
  
"Eclipse knows how to do it, but she often forgets how to properly pleasure me with them. It may be my fault; I'm usually occupying her holes most of the time."  
  
"That's often the case when training someone. You need to have them repeat it over and over until they can't forget it."  
  
"True, but my cum bucket just keeps begging me to fill her holes every time. And I have to keep my little girl happy."  
  
Neither man slowed down as they continued to fuck the nearly unconscious woman trapped between them, still bouncing up and down on their cocks.  
  
"You know, I've been thinking about eventually bringing her to work soon."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Sadly, my little girl is growing up and she'll have to get a job one day."  
  
"You want her to follow in the family business?"  
  
"Well, my slut doesn't have any job skills whatsoever. But I will need her to find someone who will not only keep her happy, but continue my business after I'm ready to retire."  
  
"So she'll be part of the interview process for deciding your potential successor?"  
  
"Eventually, yes. But I've been having other ideas for her recently."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well, her needs have been growing and it’s sometimes difficult for me to satisfy them all. It's why I invited you over in the first place."  
  
"I am honored that you chose me to help with your daughter's 'needs'."  
  
"Well of course. I would only trust my daughter in the hands of my most loyal subordinates. Same goes for her holes."  
  
"So you mean to have her been a reward for your most loyal and outstanding workers?"  
  
"Yes. Perhaps I could teach her to use her body to manipulate weaker men into doing my bidding. After all, you would do anything for Daddy, wouldn't you Eclipse?"  
  
She was still trying to collect herself even with both men still fucking her hard, but she was able to respond in a meek voice, "D-Dad...dy's little... girl... loves her Daddy. I... would do... any... thing... for Daddy."  
  
"That's my little angel," he kissed her forehead before turning back to Shockwave, who was now starting to kiss and nibble at Eclipse's reddening breasts. "I'll start giving her to most trusted men to have them teach her a few tricks... once she's ready to let more men fuck her. But not now... right, my slut?"  
  
He must have been trying to reassure her this was all just fantasy. He was trying to tell her he would never let others use her like this. Never without her permission. And never until he thought her ready.  
  
She thought she felt a tear roll out of her eye.  
  
"Y-Yes Daddy... I-I only want Daddy to fill me up. And Mister Shockwave too... h-he's nice... and he makes me feel good."  
  
Megatron chuckled darkly, kissing her cheek. Primus, she could be just too damn adorable and pathetic all at once... And right now, she just looked so fucking erotic. Bouncing away on his and his friend's dicks, face wrapped up in ecstasy as she was pounded into, thighs stained with her fluids...  
  
She started screaming again when the two men's thrusting grew more frantic, making her realize that both of them were about to cum. She could only hold onto them, shutting her eyes tightly as waited to be filled yet again with more cum.  
  
"D-Daddy...! Oh Primus, D-Daddy!"  
  
He only laughed, still rubbing at her abused clit while Shockwave's hands were groping hard at her breasts. "My little cum bucket's so eager for it, isn't she?"  
  
"Y-Yes...! Pl-Please, Daddy!"  
  
She didn't need to say anymore. Megatron leaned forward and kissed her, Eclipse screaming into the kiss when she felt both men thrust to the hilt of her tight holes, cumming hard inside of her. She jerked her hips against them, unable to do anything else but hold on as they pumped everything they had into her.  
  
She couldn't even describe it. Being filled up in two holes at once... It was so much better than simply being fucked by toys. Especially when they both gave quick, hard thrust into her flooded holes, prolonging their orgasms as much as they could.  
  
Finally, it came to an end as she slumped back into Megatron's chest and broke the kiss, panting and trembling hard. She could feel the cum swimming inside of her, their cocks still very secured around her tight walls. Her lover chuckled as he rubbed her hips, his gaze turning to Shockwave.  
  
"Shockwave, reach under the table and grab the black box."  
  
Still inside Eclipse, Shockwave leaned over and easily pulled out the box Megatron was talking about. Eclipse squirmed a bit as the cock changed angles inside of her, but said nothing as she watched Shockwave pass it to Megatron.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She turned her head to see him open it, her eyes widening to see a few of his toys inside. Toys?! He was going to use toys on her too?! "D-Daddy-?"  
  
He pulled out one of the large dildos and made a hand gesture to Shockwave, who immediately pulled out of Eclipse. She let out a small whine, feeling some of the fluids already starting to slide out. But before they could leave her entrance, Megatron shoved the thing inside of her and made her throw back her head and scream.  
  
"D-Daddy, what-?!"  
  
"There... That way you'll be nice and full with cum, just like my little cum bucket likes."  
  
Oh Primus, he couldn't be serious! But she knew he was dead serious when he pushed her off of his lap, only to shove another dildo into her second hole, keeping the two men's fluids swimming around inside of her. She knew better than to try and take them out. Instead, she could only moan hard at the sensation of being stuffed with cum still swimming around in her.  
  
"That should keep you happy while we move onto other things, isn't that right Eclipse?"  
  
"Mmmm...! Y-Yes, D-Daddy...!"  
  
"Good... Now lie on your back.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she nodded as she moved to lie down in front of him, keeping her legs spread out and giving him a view that she knew he liked. And when she saw his smirking expression, she knew that she wasn't disappointing him.  
  
Then he looked to Shockwave. "Since you seem to have such a fascination with her breasts, Shockwave, why not make my little girl give you a tit fuck? I know I had said that she wasn't as well trained with them as her holes are, but I'm sure you shall enjoy it nonetheless."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"I'll just keep my little girl's mouth occupied, since it seems so lonely."  
  
Eclipse blushed brightly as she watched Megatron move and circle around her, Shockwave getting up to straddle her upper body. It was an intimidating sight with the two men staring down at her so closely, making her squirm a bit. She gasped when Megatron suddenly grabbed her shirt and pulled it off of her body, throwing it onto the couch. Suddenly embarrassed, she attempted to cover her breasts with her arms.  
  
But Megatron would have none of that. He quickly pinned down her arms and narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"What did I say about covering yourself, Eclipse?"  
  
"... N-Never do it."  
  
"Do I have to punish you to make sure you never break that rule?"  
  
"N-No, D-Daddy, I-I'm sorry, I-I'm just n-nervous... I-I won't do it again."  
  
"Hmmm." Megatron pretended to think for a bit before giving out a small smirk. "I'll let it slide this time."  
  
"T-Thank you," Eclipse turned to Shockwave who was still staring down his body at her, his cock laying there limp and in need of attention, "You... You can sit down Mister Shockwave."  
  
Shockwave didn't move for a few seconds. After all, Eclipse was asking someone to sit down on her chest, which could suffocate her. But he probably figured out that he needed to lower himself more so her tits could actually reach his cock. After all, she was lying on her back. And it would be rather uncomfortable for her to have to lean up to tend to him.  
  
He thought for a moment before he reached over and grabbed a pillow from the couch. He began to sit down, but kept most of his weight on his knees instead of her chest. He then leaned over and gently placed the pillow under Eclipse's head before he rested his hands on the pillow, one on either side of her head.  
  
"O-Oh..."  
  
"To prevent any accidents from happening. I would like for everyone to be safe rather than risk two corpses and a grieving father."  
  
Chuckling filled the room. "Always worrying over everything."  
  
"It's my job."  
  
"Are you sure you're not paranoid?"  
  
"I am merely precautious. I am loyal to my boss and I must insure the safety of him and his daughter."  
  
"And that's why I keep you around." He shook his head as he turned to his 'daughter.’ "Why don't you attend to Mister Shockwave, dear?"  
  
"Y-Yes Daddy," she whimpered, turning to Shockwave. Great... She was never the best at this, average at the very least... Did Shockwave even want her to do this? But it wasn't as if she could do or say anything as Shockwave's cock rested in between her breasts.  
  
She bit her bottom lip and whimpered out, "I-I'm not very good at this, Mis-Mister Shockwave... I-I'm not very good, so..."  
  
"It is fine. Do your best."  
  
Megatron chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. "You should be thankful Shockwave is so patient with you, Eclipse."  
  
"Th-Thank you, Mi-Mister Shockwave."  
  
He merely nodded, watching as she moved her hands to her breasts, pressing them against the limp cock beneath her.  
  
She nearly jumped back in shock when she actually saw Shockwave wince a bit at the feel of her soft mounds against his dick. But he quickly regained his neutral face, though Eclipse wasn't fooled. She could see his eyes blazing with intense lust and desire, his cock already growing hard even though she had just touched him.  
  
Did... Shockwave have a thing for breasts? No... No, Megatron had said that Shockwave had no desire in sex and had hardly even expressed any amount of sexual attraction toward anyone. He couldn't been inclined to be partial to breasts... If that were the case, wouldn't he be far more interested in seeing Soundwave or someone who had larger mounds? Wanting to see the expression again out of pure curiosity, she pressed her breasts together around the hard length again, moving them over it.  
  
Once again, Shockwave flinched as his hands clenched.  
  
Megatron also caught his friend's sudden change of expression, which made him smirk. "She has wonderful tits, doesn't she, Shockwave?"  
  
"They're perfect, my Lord."  
  
She blushed brightly at the compliment.  
  
"Yes... They feel so nice in my hands. Truthfully, I like using my hands to control the tit-fuck more than when she does it, mainly because she's not well trained... Perhaps you would enjoy it more too, considering you love to touch them so much."  
  
Shockwave said nothing, his eyes falling to Eclipse's face. Her blush darkened even more and she forced herself to look away from the intense stare. But before she could continue with the tit-fuck, Shockwave grabbed her hands and shoved them away, much to her shock.  
  
"Mis-Mister Shock-AH?!"  
  
He suddenly grabbed at her breasts and pressed them against his dick, rocking his hips to move his cock between them. Megatron had to laugh and shake his head. He knew Shockwave would prefer to do this himself, knowing quite well that Shockwave had an great interest in Eclipse's breasts.  
  
"Well, my dear girl, since you don't need to concentrate on him, you can focus on something else."  
  
"Wha-" But she was immediately silence as Megatron seized her chin to tilt her head back, his cock plunging into her open mouth. Her eyes widened and she screamed around the thick length, not expecting him to thrust it in so quickly.  
  
He gave her a few moments to allow her jaw to adjust to it, moving her hands to his hips to hold herself steady. Once she seemed more relaxed, he proceeded to thrust into her mouth, smirking at the soft moans she made around it.  
  
Eclipse was overwhelmed. Not as much as when they were both doing her before, but there was so much going on. Besides Shockwave playing with her breasts and rubbing his cock against them and Megatron fucking her throat, she still had those large dildos in her pussy and ass. They weren't doing much other than being there, but they did send shocks of pleasure up her body when her lower half would squeeze down on them while her upper body was being used.  
  
Especially her breasts... she was starting to have doubts on whether Shockwave wasn't sexually attracted to anyone. After all, he seemed to know what he was doing with her breasts...  
  
Especially when it came to titty-fucking. She had tried it a few times with Megatron, but he was manipulating her breasts in ways she didn't know could do. Like grinding them against his cock. Or pulling them and sliding his cock up the stretched valley of flesh he had made. Or bringing his cock up to rub against her nipples.  
  
...Maybe he had been with a few girls before having met Megatron?  
  
She wasn't sure. After all, there was probably more to that. He could have dated a bit before he realized he wasn't attracted to any sex in particular. And maybe he may have had sex once in a while even if he wasn't attracted to the other person. She didn't know and she wasn't going to bother him about that. It was Shockwave's business and she didn't need to intrude on that.  
  
But she was seriously debating asking him about how he knew where and how to pleasure a woman's breasts. Because he was doing a damn good job at it.  
  
Megatron's chuckling interrupted her thoughts, causing her to look up (as best as she could with his body in the way) up at her lover.  
  
"I must say, I've never seen you enjoy having your tits played with like this. Is Shockwave making you want to cum again?"  
  
The best answer she could give was a guttural moan as his cock pushed its way down her throat again.  
  
"Her actions speak for themselves," Shockwave pointed out as Eclipse's hands, which had moved to during their administrations to his wrists, were pushing and trying to pull them in directions where it was obvious she was enjoying his touch.  
  
"After this, I must ask you for tips. I would like a little help for when I finally get to finishing training her on her tits."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Eclipse felt a small orgasm come through her as they continued to play with her breasts and mouth. Saliva was starting to spill from her mouth when Shockwave finally ejaculated onto her breasts and neck. Megatron followed a few minutes after Shockwave moved off of her onto the large chair, but not before pulling her lower half up by her skirt and fucking her mouth hard as he cummed down her throat.  
  
Eclipse panted hard as Megatron pulled out of her mouth, making her slump to the floor. Megatron patted her head as she struggled to catch her breath, Megatron enjoying the view of her pussy and ass still spread by the dildos. He reached down to grab her underwear, seeing that they were practically ruined from being pushed off to the side like that the entire time. There was no way those stains were going to come out.  
  
She shivered as he pulled them off her legs, throwing them next to her shirt. She attempted to bring down her skirt, but he pushed her hand away.  
  
"Now, now, Eclipse... Don't be like that. We've already seen all of you already."  
  
"B-But D-Daddy..."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I-It's embarrassing... th-the staring..."  
  
"Ah... My little cum bucket's embarrassed?" He moved over to grab at the base of the thick black dildo in her pussy. She shivered when she felt him pull it out... Only to shove it hard back inside of her.  
  
She shrieked and arched her back, her abused inner walls spasming at the sudden thrust. And Primus, the cum was still inside of her...! It was too much! But Megatron didn't let up, pushing the toy in and out of her, smirking in delight again as she squealed and moaned in pleasure.  
  
Damn it, he wanted to put something even bigger into her. Spread her whole so wide that she would just orgasm again and again and again, unable to handle such a thing inside of her...  
  
He glanced at Shockwave before looking back to her. No. No, he did not want to frighten her again. He may have been a sadistic man, but he was not a rapist. And he would never do something like to his own lover... Still. He could ask.  
  
Pushing the thing back inside of her and keeping it still, he watched as his "daughter" panted hard. Slowly, he leaned forward again and whispered into her ear, "Do you think you can handle Shockwave shape-shifting into Lugnut this time?"  
  
She stiffened at the question, jerking her head up to look at him. He just stared down at her with a solemn expression, telling her that he wasn't joking about this. Oh Primus... Take... that thing into her? That had been huge... Monstrous. It seemed impossible for her!  
  
But... Her pussy was well stretched now. And she had been "lubed" up plenty with all the cum swimming around inside of her. Yes, it would still be a stretch, but... It had been like that the first few times she had taken in Megatron. And now she was pretty much adjusted to him and his shape. Besides... Neither man would ever hurt her. Megatron would kill Shockwave if he did and Megatron would never forgive himself...  
  
It was at least worth a try.


	3. Chapter 3

"D-Daddy, I-I want more..."  
  
Megatron understood what she meant and gave a small smirk, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Then he pulled back, that same sadistic grin gracing his face. "Nothing can satisfy you, can it? My little whore is just too fucking needy for her own good..."  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Daddy... M-My pussy just wants more... So much more..."  
  
"I think Shockwave can give you more." He turned to the other, who seemed to be fully aware of what Megatron was asking him to do. "What do you think, Shockwave?"  
  
"Only if she can handle it."  
  
"Oh trust me, this whore's slutty cunt can handle anything."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Eclipse shivered as she watched Shockwave shift into the other man. She bit her bottom lip and whimpered, only to gasp when Megatron grabbed the dildo from her ass and pulled it out, his cum following suit. She cooed softly as he lifted her up, carrying her over to the shape-shifter.  
  
She shivered when she saw "Lugnut" sitting on the chair, his eyes locked on her. Megatron slowly set her down into his lap, "Lugnut's" hands going to her hips and pulling her against his chest. She swallowed as she saw the massive cock come up between her legs. Oh Primus, it was so big...  
  
"Why don't you get her more comfortable first, Shockwave? That way her pussy will be more accepting."  
  
The other nodded.  
  
Eclipse gasped as she was suddenly adjusted, her legs made to wrap around "Lugnut's" waist as best as they could, his large arms coming around her with one hand at her back and the other holding her by her butt. She whimpered as she was suddenly pulled closer to him, eyes widening when the man leaned down to shove his tongue down her throat. She squealed into the kiss, gripping his arms tightly as he held her to him.  
  
But she didn't feel as scared as she had before. With his tongue violently caressing hers, his arms wrapped firmly and securely around her, she felt almost safe. Everything would be all right so long as she remained relaxed and trusted both men...  
  
"Mmmm...!" she moaned into the kiss as she felt the behemoth's hand at her back move over her right breast, rubbing one of his large fingers and pressing down onto her nipple.  
  
This was something new. Megatron's rough hands was one thing and she had been impressed by Shockwave's dexterity before, but Lugnut... Primus, "Lugnut's" giant hands... they just felt so... relaxing. Maybe it was because of the strength behind those hands. As the other hand slowly reached up to gently play with her other nipple, it dawned on her that with such strength, it would only take a little bit to have his touch go from pleasurable to incredibly painful. And thus the gentle coddling and fondling...  
  
Oh Primus... Eclipse's head leaned back as "Lugnut" leaned her back with one arm to suck on her breast like a baby again. She definitely had to ask Shockwave where he had learned this from after all this.  
  
Meanwhile, Megatron had seated himself across from the couple to sit down. It was really all he could do at the moment, eyes and mind completely in a trance watching his lover make out and be turned to putty by the hands of one of the few mutants who could possible rival him in strength. Any though of his possessiveness was gone, completely overwritten by the sight of his naked woman straddling the lap of "Lugnut" and enjoying it so. It only made his lower half harder just thinking about seeing his lover's pussy be stretched so wide on the other's beast cock, as Bombrush once jokingly called it.  
  
Back with the main show, Eclipse was holding onto "Lugnut's" head as he suckled and kissed her breasts, the hand not holding her up moving down to her clit and stuffed pussy. Despite how stretched and lubed she was already, it was best to get her more excited for what was to come.  
  
Shockwave was aware that the moaning woman in his arms needed to be in a relaxed state to take him like this, but she need to be needy so that she would welcome it. It would do no good if her body didn't crave it while it was going inside her.  
  
“A-AH…!” Eclipse cried out, hands clenching around his hair tightly. Damn it, these gentle touches were just too much! She was already so hot and bothered that her pussy was clenching tightly around the black dildo inside of her, making her lower half get even wetter.  
  
“Mi-Mister Shock-AH! AH!”  
  
Megatron smirked at his lover’s inability to speak. She was a slutty mess, moaning hard and twitching like mad for the monster dick that was going to be pushed inside of her.  
  
Shockwave seemed to notice it too. Giving her clit a quick, hard pinch and drawing a loud moan from her, “Lugnut” moved the hand from her clit to her pussy, taking a hold of the base of the dildo and slowly pulling it out.  
  
Eclipse gasped and shivered, her hands falling to his shoulders and gripping them tightly. He paused in pulled the toy out, both him and Megatron growing a bit concerned.  
  
“Eclipse.”  
  
She turned her head back to Megatron, who studied over for a few moments. Then he said sternly, “You don’t have to do this.”  
  
She gave a small smile, a bit touched that he seemed worried about her. “D-Don’t worry, Daddy… I-I’ll be fine.”  
  
He nodded, looking to Shockwave, who pulled out the dildo and let it fall the floor. Eclipse whimpered as she could feel some of the cum starting to trickle out of her pussy and onto the massive cock beneath her…  
  
Then she gasped when she suddenly felt that great mushroom head press against her entrance. Oh Primus… It was so hot and hard and huge… She swallowed, glancing down at it before looking back up at “Lugnut,” who just stared at her with concerned eyes.  
  
She took a deep breath and let out a small smile, her hands coming up to seize the sides of his face. “Pl-Please…” she murmured softly, wiggling her hips a bit. “I-I’m okay, Mis-Mister Shockwave…”  
  
He nodded. He grabbed her by the hips, slowly bringing her down onto his monster cock. Eclipse's eyes widened as her hands clawed into his shoulders. The tip was only barely inside and yet, it was already starting to stretch her. She whined when it started to push in even more. Oh Primus... It wasn't going to fit...!  
  
She shrieked when she suddenly felt something at her clit. She looked down to see that "Lugnut" had moved one of his hands over to her pussy, grabbing and rubbing at the red bud. She shivered and moaned softly as pleasure coursed through her body, almost forgetting for a second as to what was entering her. When she titled her back her head to moan, he kissed her again to get her to relax.  
  
The dull pain was still there, but cascades of pleasure continued to swirl through her as "Lugnut" continued to play with her clit and stretched labia. His kissing was also very distracting as well, which she would not have expected from the bodyguard if it weren't for the fact that she knew this was actually Shockwave.  
  
Which added another question to the list of things she needed to ask the shape-shifter after all this was over.  
  
Then it seemed as if everything had stopped for some reason. "Lugnut" broke the kiss to pant, his hand going back to her hips to hold them. Eclipse wasn't sure for a second what was going on until she finally looked down at their conjoined parts.  
  
Oh... Oh, he had... She was quite surprised she hadn't felt it. "Lugnut's" head was already inside of her. It... was a good thing, but now it meant that getting the rest of it in.  
  
There was no way it was all going to fit. Megatron was big and he was already too much for her vagina to handle. If she tried to take in all of "Lugnut", there would be some serious damage. He was much bigger, longer, and thicker than Megatron.  
  
"I'm going to push in a little more and then we'll just slowly add more as we go on. Is that alright?"  
  
All right? It was perhaps the only logical option to take. He couldn't just put it all in and then just start thrusting. She would be ripped apart...  
  
"Y-Yes… T-That sounds good."  
  
Another kiss settled her a bit as "Lugnut" slowly gyrated up into her, adding bit by bit into her until his cock was buried deep inside of her.  
  
Their audience held his breath as he watched. Now that he had a moment to get out of his lustful haze, he was starting to see how impossible some of his lustful thoughts had been at this point. He could not see Shockwave as he was now or even the real Lugnut pounding away at her pussy. It was the equivalent of... he didn't want to make comparisons, it was just not humane. The best that Shockwave could do at this point was to either thrust hard with only some of that monster dick or do it slowly with as much as he could get in.  
  
There was the small possibility of trying it with her back entrance, but as Eclipse was handling it now in her well stretched and used pussy, impossible at the moment. It could fit the whole thing, but she would need more prep work back there and a lot of mental preparation. If she even considered doing it after this.  
  
All he could do now was just watch and hope this didn't turn into a disaster like it did before.  
  
Eclipse trembled and panted hard as she looked down at the monster dick. Primus... Even though only less than half of his cock was inside of her, she felt so stretched and wide... It was pulsing and twitching inside of her, making her give out soft cries. There was so much more left... And she wasn't even completely filled...  
  
Her breath hitched when more of his cock slowly pushed in, her walls being spread to their max. Her legs had loosened their hold on his hips, starting to go limp like the rest of her body. Oh Primus, there was just so much... Too much...  
  
"Ah...! AH...!"  
  
"Do you need me to stop?" he murmured softly, pausing in his movements.  
  
Unable to respond, she shook her head back and forth wildly as she gripped his arms tightly. She had already come this far and he was already inside... Besides, the cum still inside of her made it easier for him to slide it without feeling any pain. If anything, the stretching and pulsing cock made her feel like she was about to burst with pleasure. Her lower half tingled hard, inner walls clenching around the thing.  
  
Megatron just watched in fascination as "Lugnut's" dick began to slide inside of her again. He glanced back at his lover, whose head had tilted back to allow him to see her face. Her eyes were closed and he could see tears in the corners of them. Probably from the intense pressure of being filled this much. Her mouth was open with some dribble running down the side of it... She was clearly enjoying the sensations.  
  
He licked his lips. He could train her to be able to take such a size... Perhaps he would ask Shockwave to sleep with her with that dick inside of her all night long. That would definitely help stretch her to allow her to take him in. And she would enjoy it too, considering how much she loved being used in her sleep.  
  
Or maybe whenever Megatron had to go away from trips, he would have Shockwave "babysit" the girl and train her in his absence. He knew neither of them would mind, so long as Eclipse gave him permission to do something like that.  
  
Eclipse moaned hard when the organ slid even deeper into her. "Mis-Mister...! AH...! Sh-Shock-AH!"  
  
She was suddenly pulled against his chest, one of his arms wrapped tightly around her while the other grabbed at her butt. She squeaked when he squeezed her back cheek, only to end up screaming when more of his cock pushed into her, the head of his cock hitting her cervix  
  
Megatron and "Lugnut" watched in fascination as the poor girl orgasmed hard, jerking and moaning wildly against her partner's massive chest. Shockwave just held her to him, hands twitching as her hips unintentionally grinded into his cock, making him push against her cervix repeatedly.  
  
Eclipse finally slumped against his chest, heaving and panting hard as she remained barely conscious. Megatron gave a deep laugh, leaning back into his seat.  
  
"Oh Eclipse... Why do you always insist on cumming before our guest?"  
  
She couldn't speak, only able to let out pitiful whimpers.  
  
"How much ruder can you be, you whore? You need to be punished." He looked to Shockwave and nodded his head, Shockwave understanding what the other meant.  
  
Eclipse shrieked when those large hands suddenly grabbed at her butt cheeks, pulling her up until only half of her pussy was filled. Then, though not as roughly as the other times, Shockwave pushed her back down onto his monster cock to slam up against the hilt.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
"As much as I prefer to punish you myself, I think Shockwave has a better way of inflicting it like this."  
  
"AAHH! D-DADDY!!! DADDY-!" Eclipse nearly gave herself whiplash as her neck leaned back with the arch of her back at another stinging, yet intensely pleasurable thrust. The giant mushroom cock in her kept sliding against over abused nerves, the steady pacing of his thrusts reminding her of the beast fucking her.  
  
But despite the cock slamming against her cervix on each thrust, she never felt anything more than that. To which she was relieved, but it also meant that since she wasn't being fully seated on "Lugnut's" cock, she had to remain on her limp legs to hold her up with only the strong hands on her butt helping her.  
  
Megatron could feel the shit-eating grin on his face get bigger as Eclipse was fucked on that monster cock. After a few minutes, it was only Shockwave's hands holding her up. His lover had nearly fallen backwards, nearly passed out from the sensations after her orgasm, until Shockwave pulled her to lie on his chest. She was unable to do anything as her pussy was filled to its maximum by nearly all of his cock before being pulled out to do it again.  
  
It didn't escape his attentions that while it was a 'punishment', Eclipse was still enjoying it all. Even as he knew the other was slamming into her cervix, he could see her lips moving as she breathlessly moaned and panted from both the pain and pleasure. It was a relief to see that she wasn't in any serious pain, but what was bothering him more at the moment was just how much she was enjoying this.  
  
His possessiveness. He was most definitely certain that was the twitch he was having. Even though he knew this was for his enjoyment, Shockwave was doing this for his sake, and Eclipse was simply being a good girl and letting herself get fucked for Daddy's sake, a part of Megatron just couldn't stand Eclipse's face. Sweat was beading up and rolling down her face, her hair was a mess in its pigtails, and her cheeks were red from the breathing she had to take just to not pass out from the pleasure.  
  
But that little smile... he knew that little smile. After a long night of being fucked mercilessly by him and his cock, his lover would have that little smile on her face once she was covered in cum and collapsed on the bed at the end of it. The one he knew was only for him. The one where she was in bliss, satisfied to the point of bursting at being used like a whore. His whore. His lover. His woman.  
  
And it was ticking him off at how she kept that grin on her face when "Lugnut", having already doled out enough punishment already at his nod of approval, reached up to stroke her head. And lean down to kiss her as he moved them both a little more gentle than before to get them both off.  
  
Eclipse was powerless against the simulation in her lower half. Everything was numb except for her womanhood, her inner walls shooting out rivers of pleasure into the rest of her body and brain as "Lugnut" fucked her and himself closer to orgasm. She briefly toyed with the idea of what would happen when "Lugnut" came. After all, despite it being "Lugnut's" body, it was still Shockwave who was doing all these things to her. Would it be the same as when he came inside of her? Or would it-?!  
  
Her thoughts were answered as the giant under her tired body gave a few quick thrusts, the last planting itself right into her cervix before his seed flowed into her open pussy. Her own fluids met them as she came again, jerking and twitching and making incomprehensible sounds as her pussy was filled to the brim with their fluids.  
  
She slumped against "Lugnut's" chest, panting hard and shivering as she felt the fluids swim around inside of her. She could feel her pussy tremble and twitch, Lugnut's cock still filling her and keeping the cum inside of her. Primus, there was so much... So much of his cum, her fluids... Her womb felt ready to burst and she was so tired... She just wanted to close her eyes and collapse onto the couch.  
  
But that was never to happen.  
  
Hands suddenly grabbed at her waist and yanked her off of the monster cock. She shrieked in slight pain and surprise, suddenly being spun around and shoved back into “Lugnut's" chest. She at first thought it had been Shockwave to have suddenly moved her, but she was dead wrong when she saw the wild eyes of her lover now glaring darkly at her.  
  
Her eyes widened in slight fright, pressing back into the large chest she was trapped against. "Me-Da-Daddy?"  
  
"You little fucking whore..." he growled, leaning in close to her face as he moved to hook her legs over his hips. "You belong to me."  
  
Oh Primus, what happened?! She knew this face, this voice... It was raw, dark, possessive. Megatron had only gotten like this a few times and each time had been rather frightening. She knew Megatron was sadistic, but this was something else.  
  
He was almost like an animal trying to mark his territory. Just like that mortifying time with her co-worker that had had a crush on her. Where Megatron let both her co-worker and her just exactly who she belonged to.  
  
She gasped when she suddenly felt something at her sore pussy. She jerked her head down to see her boyfriend's cock poking at her soaking entrance, making her stiffen. He couldn't be serious! She had just cum twice! There was no way she could handle the fucking she knew he wanted to give her!  
  
"D-Daddy, pl-please-AAAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
He suddenly rammed that thick cock in, making her arched back and screamed loudly. Her hands grabbed at "Lugnut’s" thighs, unable to hold onto anything else as Megatron started to pound into her abused cunt, spreading her wide and hitting the hilt as hard as he could with each thrust. She was only able to scream, eyes wide with tears now starting to trickle down her face. It was insane! The pain, the pleasure...! It was all too much!  
  
Megatron smiled in sadistic delight as he watched his lover cum yet again, never once pausing to allow her to catch her breath. "You like that, you fucking whore? You like being abused and fucked like the bitch that you are?! Look at you - you're still cumming!"  
  
Eclipse couldn't even respond. It was almost as if she had turned into a piece of meat, more of her juices splashing out with each hard thrust. Her pussy was spasming like crazy and her hands had released "Lugnut's" thighs, slumping against the man as her lover pounded away at her pussy. If it weren't for Shockwave moving his hands to hold her up by her hips, she would have slipped.  
  
"But it's not enough, is it, my precious little cum bucket?" Megatron snarled, leaning down and biting her earlobe. "No... No, you want Shockwave touching you while you get fucked. Your breasts and clit look so red and neglected."  
  
Almost as if on cue, Eclipse suddenly felt hands at her left breast and clit, groping them hard and making her scream again. But she couldn't do anything as her nerves were abused, her clit being pinched roughly and her breasts being groped hard by the man she was lying against. She could feel that monster cock come living again, poking at her back. Even when Megatron's skin shifted into its metallic form, she could only lie there and scream over and over again in pleasure as she came yet again.  
  
Megatron laughed. "Never enough for you, huh Eclipse? You just want more and more. Maybe you want a bigger cock inside you again. Or maybe even have a train done on your ass, doesn’t that sound fun?"  
  
Still nothing but screams, though Eclipse was starting to lose her voice. It was cracking and the pitch was getting lower with each hard thrust he gave.  
  
"That's what you've always wanted, right? My little girl wants to be used like a toy by everyone with a dick. I can arrange that. Daddy has a lot of men under him. He'll go through and find the best ones for his little girl. Then you can pick them out. Pick out the ones to run a train on your slutty little ass."  
  
"Mu-Mu-Da..."  
  
"But while everyone else can fuck you asshole, I'll be the only one to fuck your cunt. Your pussy is mine. It's mine. I'm the only one who can cum it in. No one can without my permission. Isn't that right?"  
  
Megatron had been directing it at Eclipse, but with her out of it at the moment, Shockwave ended up answering for her when the metallic men looked up at him for a nod.  
  
"That's right. My cunt, my pussy, my womb. It's not yours anymore – it's mine. It belongs to me. You can't even masturbate without my permission. I'm the only one who can and will give you pleasure in that hole of yours. Everyone else can fuck your other holes, but this is mine. It belongs to me."  
  
Eclipse's head started to roll to the side. Megatron growled, a hand coming up to grip her chin hard and force her to look at him as he pounded her into his subordinate's chest.  
  
"I have means of keeping you filled until I need it. Or perhaps I can bring you to work with me. Stick you under my desk and fuck you all day long. And maybe I'll let some of my subordinates fuck your dirty mouth while I fuck your pussy. You'd look wonderful on my desk naked and covered in cum with two dicks inside of you. And maybe I'll sit you on my lap during conferences. You just riding my cock the whole time."  
  
"Uu... Gu... Ah..." Garbling was all Eclipse could say. It was mystery if anything was going through her mind right then and there.  
  
"But you're still a dirty little brat. I could punish you in new ways at work. Lock you in a chastity belt and make you suck off every man in the office. Have you crawl all over the building until your punishment was over and your belly full of cum. Or I could send someone with a key to unlock you and fuck your asshole right in the middle of the hallway. Or just tie you up to a copier and let everyone spank your butt. Or fuck your ass or mouth. Or maybe all three."  
  
"Mu-Me-Me-"  
  
"And you would love every fucking second of it, wouldn't you? Being used all day long until you were happy and full of cum... Because you're such a slutty little cum bucket, always horny and ready to be filled."  
  
Eclipse could only moan weakly and twitch in need, unable to do anything else. Both her partners were still attacking her body with painfully pleasurable sensations and she could only lie there limp and take it. And Shockwave was now hard... She knew Megatron would make her go one more round after this, but she didn't know if she could handle it.  
  
Her pussy was beginning to spasm again when Shockwave pinched her nipple and clit hard, causing her to let out a harsh whine when he pulled on them. Megatron chuckled as he licked up her jaw line, still slamming up hard into her cunt. She just jerked and spasmed, only able to moan when he suddenly kissed her roughly, his tongue thrusting into her mouth as his thrusts grew more erratic.  
  
She closed her eyes as her toes curled, more tears trickling down her face at all the wonderful sensations. It was too good... Everything felt so amazing and wonderful and she just wanted to orgasm again and again and again!  
  
Megatron pulled back from the kiss to see that beautiful little smile on her face again. Her eyes were glazed over with lust, the woman tilting her head back as she was overcome with intense pleasure. Such an erotic face, so hot and all his...  
  
"Does my little slutty princess what to cum again?"  
  
"Y-Yes...!" she was able to moan out. "W-Wanna cum...! M-My pussy wants to cum again...! D-Daddy too! C-Cum inside my pussy!"  
  
"How can I say no when you're begging so sweetly?" Then he slammed his lips on hers again, violently thrusting inside of her as she continued to moan and cry out in pleasure. He could feel another orgasm wash over her, her insides trembling and clenching hard again around his thrusting dick. He soon pressed deep into her tight vagina, releasing a huge load deep into her womb, causing Eclipse to break the kiss again and scream as another mini-orgasm came over her, her entire body twitching and spasming in delight.  
  
Shockwave watched with Lugnut's poker face as Megatron seized her lips again and rode out their orgasms. He was still playing with Eclipse's clit and breasts, but he began to stop as both began to slump against him. Megatron's metallic form receded, leaving a sweaty and panting man holding onto his lover on top of him.  
  
He wasn't sure what Megatron wanted him to do. While he could usually read his boss well, there were too many things going on that he couldn't get a clear message.  
  
This was ultimately the catalyst for what happened next.  
  
As "Lugnut" pulled his hands away from Eclipse to hold them better, Megatron's body began to tilt to the left, dragging his girlfriend with him.  
  
"Damn-!" Caught off guard, Shockwave desperately reached out to try to catch them both. But with Lugnut's body came muted quick reactions and an incorrect reaching distance. The giant's body was not as flexible despite its good shape and it took Shockwave an extra second longer to turn. The other problem was that when he reached out to grab at his boss's arm, he misjudged the distance. Had he been in his original body, he would have reached out just enough to grab and pull at the man's arm. But with his body going on his old instincts, Lugnut's arm being too long and the swing too wide, it wasn't enough.  
  
In horror, Shockwave could only watch as his arm came out too far around, causing his mind to try to fix mid-reach only to end up grabbing just too far past Megatron's arm. As if in slow motion, the shape-shifter could only let it play out as his boss and lover tumbled off the couch, his hand too late to open up and catch them again.  
  
Time rolled back to normal as they landed on the ground with a hard thud.  
  
"Sir? Lord Megatron?!" Body shifting harshly back into his usual form, he ignored the pain of his hardened, neglected, and painfully transformed cock as he slid to the ground next to his boss. “Sir?"  
  
Soft chuckling answered him. Blinking, the smaller male leaned over only to see his boss's face as he chuckled, his lips drawn back to show all the way to his back teeth.  
  
As Bombrush would put it, it was the shittiest-eating grin he had ever seen on the mob boss.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Damn... Are you alright, Eclipse?"  
  
The woman on top of his chest shifted slowly before lifting her face up a bit, giving a small nod to her lover.  
  
"That's good... Primus, I can't remember the last time I came that hard. Nearly lost conscious for a second there."  
  
"Sir, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. I've been through worse."  
  
He slowly sat up, still holding Eclipse to his chest. She was panting hard, weakly holding onto him as she trembled against his chest. He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back as she tried to calm down.  
  
He couldn't help but to smirk when he felt their mixed fluids drip down his sac. Right... She was still so stuffed and full and he was still inside that warm, tight cunt. He glanced over at Shockwave, seeing that he was hard. Well... They certainly couldn't have that now, could they?  
  
"Eclipse~"  
  
The younger woman gave a soft whimper, slowly looking up to see that Megatron was smirking down at her. Oh Primus... What could it be now? She was so weak and tired that she couldn't even sit up on her own. It was only because of Megatron that she was still up right!  
  
"You can't possibly be thinking it's time for bed now."  
  
"D-Daddy..."  
  
"Our dear guest still wants to play." He made her look over her shoulder at Shockwave, her eyes widening when she saw just how hard he was. A part of her was glad though that he was in this form instead of the other... It would be much easier to take than if he had Lugnut's appearance.  
  
She swallowed and looked up at his face. As she had expected, Shockwave just stared at her and her lover with that stoic look on his face. She swallowed and turned back to Megatron, who just smirked down at her and waited for her to say something.  
  
"D-Daddy... Y-You both have already pl-played with me s-so much..."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "So you're just going to let my poor friend suffer because you're too tired? I never would have thought my little girl was such a selfish brat."  
  
Oh Primus, no, no she did  _not_  want to be punished again! There was no way she would be able to handle it right now... She would pass out if they tried to punish her again. And the last thing she wanted right now was for him to use her unconscious body like he sometimes would whenever she collapsed during the sex.  
  
"I-I w-want to help," she insisted, shaking her head as she tried to sit up by herself. It proved to be useless though; she was so drained and tired that she couldn't even sit up. "I-I just d-don't know what I can do..."  
  
Megatron nodded to that. She did have a point... She was so weak that she wouldn't be able to give a proper blowjob or tit-fuck or even a hand-job. But... There was something else she could do to make please both him and Shockwave.  
  
A smirk came onto his face as he rubbed her back. "I understand, my dear... Just leave everything to Daddy."  
  
Eclipse let out a shocked cried when Megatron suddenly lied down on his back, making her fall down on top of him. He grabbed her backside and spread open her cheeks, making her shriek as she realized he was spreading her open so that Shockwave had a perfect view of her asshole. And then she shuddered and moaned softly when she felt his cock start to grow hard inside of her.  
  
"Come, Shockwave," Megatron said. "My little girl wants to help you... You should let her take care of your problem or else she may not be able to sleep well tonight because she'll feel bad."  
  
Eclipse was too tired to turn her head around fully, but as she felt hands grip her hips, she mustered up enough strength to turn and see the other man line his hard organ at her second hole. And before she knew it, his sac was flush against her butt cheeks as she screamed hoarsely and slumped her head against her lover's chest again.  
  
"There we go. Now just lay there like a good girl and let Daddy and Mister Shockwave take care of everything."  
  
Saying anything at that point wouldn't have stopped them. Not that she could even speak coherently, but she didn't want to anyway. She was stuffed full again and she wanted to be fucked. And like Megatron said, all she had to do was lay there.  
  
So she did. Almost in perfect unison, the two men drew back and slammed back into her ass and pussy, fluid staining her thighs and skin as they began to fuck her like a pile of meat.  
  
"I can see you're enjoying this a lot," Megatron chuckled as he felt her have a small orgasm around them. "You know, if you want to play more, Eclipse, you don't have to be shy. There will always be someone willing to play with you. Isn't that right, Shockwave?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And if you are feeling tired, you can always rest on the couch while we fuck you over it. Or we could even bring you to your room. Daddy can bring you a glass of milk to help you sleep and we can keep you filled up and happy during the night."  
  
Eclipse briefly recalled that idea. Megatron had suggested it once, giving her a cocktail that could make her either drowsy or fall sleep, she couldn't remember, and then he could fuck her like that the whole night. Too risky, not ready for it yet, or she didn't want to use drugs... oh, that felt good.  
  
"So Shockwave, how did you enjoy your evening?"  
  
"It was nice. I had a good time. You and your daughter were excellent hosts."  
  
"I'm glad. Would you like to stay the night?"  
  
"If it wouldn't be a problem?"  
  
"Of course not. We have a guest room available. Or would you prefer to bunk with my daughter? She does get a little lonely at night."  
  
"Thank you, but the guest room is fine."  
  
"Of course." Megatron paused as his lover came again, only to start up to her mumbling cries.  
  
"As much as I've enjoyed playing with your daughter, I must say that I think I'll have to throw in the towel soon."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Shockwave didn't look tired as he continued to pound at Eclipse's asshole. It was more than likely that he was expressing concern over Eclipse's health, seeing how she had nearly cum over a dozen times under their hands.  
  
"It's been a while since I've done this before. I don't think I will be able to do much soon after this one."  
  
"Ah. I forgot you haven't been seeing anyone lately. Perhaps you would like to come over again sometime soon to play again?"  
  
"That would be-" He paused momentarily before joining with Megatron for few harsh thrusts. Eclipse had come again, now on the brink of unconsciousness, and her small orgasm was drawn out again by their administrations, "-wonderful. I'm sure Eclipse would enjoy that."  
  
"Oh, she would. She would indeed." He looked to his girlfriend's face as she lost her battle with the darkness. "You like playing all night long with Daddy, don't you my dear?"  
  
Nothing. She was out like a light.  
  
"She would love it.” He returned his attention to Shockwave, who was also aware of Eclipse's unconscious state. "But would you at least help me get her to sleep now?"  
  
"Of course. It shouldn't take too much to help her fall asleep?"  
  
"Well, sometimes she's a little hyper after we play. So I usually have to fuck her until she falls asleep. And it sometimes takes a few extra fucks for her to stay asleep."  
  
"I shall do my best to hold on long enough to make sure she falls asleep."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
The two men just continued to thrust over and over again into her tight, wet holes. The unconscious girl only made soft sounds and grunts as they two men repeatedly pushed in and out of her, thrusting hard and deep into her body. She came two more times, each time more and more fluids squirting out of her pussy.  
  
Finally, both men climaxed hard inside of her, shooting even more fluids into her abused holes. And as they filled her up once more, she spasmed between them as she came a final time, her body shuddering and trembling hard as the two men prolonged their orgasms as long as they could.  
  
Shockwave pulled out of her first, watching with a blank face as his semen slid out of her hole and down her thighs. Megatron stayed inside for a few moments, only to turn him and his lover over so that she was lying down on the floor. Then he pulled out and sat back, giving Shockwave a good view as well of her abused cunt.  
  
While Shockwave just stared, Megatron watched in sadistic delight as so much cum came out of her pussy, pouring out of the small hole and staining her thighs and butt, collecting into a small pool onto the floor. He chuckled, reaching over to rub her stomach.  
  
"I think my little girl was more than satisfied tonight."  
  
Shockwave nodded. "I'm glad I was able to help, my Lord."  
  
"Oh yes... You certainly helped plenty." He moved over to collect the unconscious woman into his arms, pulling up into his chest as he slowly rose to his feet, Shockwave soon following. "Then I wish you a good night, Shockwave. Thank you for your help."  
  
Shockwave just bowed his head to the other as he turned away to disappear down the hallway toward the master bedroom. Once he heard the bedroom door close, he turned to the guest room, deciding to take a shower to clean himself off.  
  
Well... This certainly hadn't been what he had been expecting from this night, but so long as his lord was happy, then he was content.

* * *

Megatron gently wiped off some of the cum off his girlfriend as he turned on the water for their bath. While he normally just made her sleep with his cum still inside of her and all over her body, he knew that she was going to be sore as hell in the morning and probably wouldn't even be able to stand. It would just be easier for both of them if he cleaned them both off tonight so he wouldn't have to in the morning.  
  
Once the bath was full, he stripped Eclipse of her socks and skirt, pulling her hair out of those ridiculous pigtails. He soon stripped down until he was as naked as she was, holding her to his chest as he settled them both into the water. He moved her so that her back was against his chest, allowing him to wrap his arms tightly around her and holding her close.  
  
The first few minutes were just this. He could hear her breath even out more as the water soothed her aching body. He could feel her muscles relaxing under the skin where his body touched her.  
  
Gently reaching out, he grabbed a washcloth and rubbed it against the soap bar by the bath's side. Dipping it under the water, he watched as bubbles began to appear as he washed down the dirtier areas on her.  
  
He was able to get most of the dried and caked stuff off. Rinsing the washcloth out, he soaped it up again and began to do a quick rub of the rest of her body.  
  
As he finished everything below her neck (he didn't want to risk waking her up and she didn't like sleeping in wet hair), he quickly cleaned up his dirtiest areas and then began to drain the bath. He rinsed them off with the detachable head his bath had and slowly got them both out, Eclipse still resting in his arms.  
  
He grabbed two towels as he brought them back into the bedroom. Laying her down, he dried her first before himself. Towels nonchalantly tossed aside, he situated them under the light blanket and pulled his girlfriend close. Primus, she was sleeping so peacefully... It was almost as if the night had never even taken place.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her forehead. Chuckling as her head slumped over towards him, he moved her closer to let his nose rest in her hair.  
  
Even their bath hadn't cleaned off the stench of sex from her. She smelled of him. There were a few other smells, but she smelled of him.  
  
That was more than enough for him. And with one last lingering thought on what to get her for breakfast tomorrow morning, he finally fell into unconsciousness with his lover.


End file.
